O mundo dá voltas, Harry
by Mimi Granger
Summary: Harry está de férias, mas antes do dia primeiro de setembro, muita coisa vai acontecer... Coisas preocupantes... Quando que alguém iria imaginar? Segue a saga de JKRCAPT 11 ON [Regresso]SUSPENSA
1. introdução

N/A: Todos os direitos que possam existir são de J.K.Rowling, ela é a autora de todos os personagens dessa fic, eu estou só criando em cima das idéias que ela já teve. Ta certo que todo mundo sabe que não fui eu quem inventou todo esse mundo de HP (quem dera tivesse sido), mas é melhor deixar bem claro pra não dar problema depois.

**PR"LOGO

* * *

**

Harry Potter está em férias, seu sexto ano na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria Hogwarts está prestes a começar. Além disso, ele não vê a hora de rever seus melhores amigos, Rony e Hermione, e ainda está sofrendo pela morte de seu padrinho, Sirius. Mas antes do retorno à Hogwarts, muita coisa vai acontecer...


	2. As cartas inesperadas

**Capítulo 1 – As cartas inesperadas**

* * *

Um dia de férias ensolarado. Qualquer estudante normal estaria radiante ao abrir a janela do seu quarto e ver um céu azul e sem nuvens, quando ainda por cima não teria que ir às aulas. Qualquer um, exceto Harry Potter. Porque Harry Potter não era um estudante normal. Ele era aquele quem havia derrotado o Lorde das Trevas cinco vezes, e não sentia nenhum orgulho disso.

Batidas insistentes na porta do quarto fez com que Harry acordasse. Por sorte, sonhara apenas com coisas banais. Ele levantou sonolento e abriu a porta, encontrando Tio Valter, que olhava carrancudo para ele.

- Ainda dormindo, moleque? Bom, quem se importa. Escute aqui, nós estamos saindo.

- Nós quem?

- Como, nós quem? Petúnia, Duda e eu! Ou você por acaso acha que estou aqui para te convidar para sair também? E eu não quero saber de você dar um passo para fora desta casa enquanto não voltarmos. Entendido?

Harry olhou para ele, ainda sem saber direito se estava ou não acordado, mas consentiu. Seria melhor mesmo ficar sozinho, sem precisar ficar dando explicações a ninguém.

- E _sem praticar qualquer coisa relacionada ao seu mundo_!

- Sim, tio Valter. Sem sair de casa, sem praticar magia. O.K. Mas posso saber aonde vocês vão?

- No almoço de comemoração ao aniversário do Deputado Lowndes. – E, estufando o peito, completou: Fomos convidados.

- Ah, parabéns, disse Harry, entrando no quarto e fechando a porta. Pôde ouvir um resmungo do tio e os passos na escada. Não fazia nem idéia de quem fosse o Deputado Lowndes. Abriu a janela bem a tempo de ver o novo carro dos Dursley dobrando a esquina.

O garoto sentou na cama e contemplou o teto. Estava de férias havia uma semana, e não achava nada de interessante para fazer. Não tinha recebido notícias de seus amigos, Rony e Hermione, nem de ninguém do mundo bruxo, nem mesmo a Sra. Figg, sua vizinha, que há quase um ano atrás descobrira que era uma bruxa abortada. A casa dela estava completamente fechada, e ele tinha ouvido duas vizinhas fofoqueiras comentarem que ela estava viajando. A gaiola de Edwiges estava vazia fazia dois dias. Harry sabia que a coruja estava caçando, mas sentia falta da amiga, ela era a única que lhe entendia, quando estavam na Rua dos Alfeneiros, número 4.

Harry não entendia como tinha agüentado tanto tempo. Os últimos dias com certeza tinham sido os piores de sua vida. O principal motivo, claro, era a morte do padrinho, Sirius. Aos poucos, ele ia percebendo que Sirius havia mesmo deixado o mundo dos vivos, e que nunca mais voltaria. Tudo parecia mentira. Um pesadelo. De noite, ao ir se deitar para dormir, Harry esperava que, quando acordasse, tudo voltasse ao normal. Mas, infelizmente...

Freqüentemente o garoto sonhava com o padrinho. Mas eram sempre sonhos felizes... O padrinho sempre voltava e dizia que tudo não passara de um mal entendido... Às vezes, Harry visitava em sonho o Departamento de Mistérios, no Ministério da Magia, e revivia a noite em que Voldemort o possuiu por instantes... Mas, em seus sonhos, Sirius sempre aparecia do outro lado do véu e voltava para lutar contra os Comensais da Morte.

A coruja deixou o Profeta Diário em cima da escrivaninha, e assim que paga foi embora. Harry agora lia o jornal por completo, desde as manchetes até os anúncios de compras. Isso lhe proporcionara saber que depois do retorno confirmado de Lord Voldemort, bruxos menores de idade foram autorizados a praticar magia, em casos inevitáveis, por questão de defesa. "Ah, agora eles acreditam em mim", pensou Harry. "O ano passado Voldemort já havia retornado, e fui quase expulso de Hogwarts para me defender de dois dementadores..."

Após a leitura do jornal bruxo, o garoto desceu para tomar café da manhã. Encontrou, em cima da mesa da cozinha, o jornal trouxa aberto, com um título de reportagem circulado à caneta: _Inauguração de novo parque de diversões WONDERFUN está prevista para amanh_, o que deixou Harry muito curioso. Ora, por que motivo estaria marcado algo banal como isto? A matéria dizia:

_A tão esperada obra do _WONDERFUN_ foi finalmente concluída, e a partir de amanhã, crianças e adultos poderão desfrutar de horas de alegria e prazer no mais recente construção da empresa _B&M, _ o _WONDERFUN _tem mais de 500 inovadas e divertidas atrações._

_O _WONDERFUN _não é voltado para nenhuma faixa etária. Tanto crianças como adultos, adolescentes e até mesmo pessoas de idade, podem aproveitar suas maravilhosas ousadias: para os pequenos, desde um simples carrossel até uma pequena- grande montanha-russa, onde a altura máxima é de 1,40 cm; para a "gente grande", os mais destacados brinquedos são Torre do Terror, Escada da Fama, Velhos Dinos, Ao Espaço, e Passado & Futuro, todos muito bem elaborados, e, apesar de darem medo por suas alturas elevadas, completamente seguros._

_Existem áreas específicas no parque, com temas diferentes. Os brinquedos e as atrações possuem o tema da área em que se localizam. Piratas e Vikings, Jurássico e Mundo Bruxo são as maiores. O _WONDERFUN...

Mas Harry não quis mais saber o que o _WONDERFUN _proporcionava. Um, porquê o texto era extremamente mal escrito, e dois, porque não estava interessado em ir. Até porque, que graça teria ir sozinho? Ele, subitamente, viu três ingressos ao lado do jornal: três entradas para o Wonderfun. Marcadas para dali a dois dias. "Então é por isso que a reportagem está marcada. Meus tios ganharam entradas para o parque." Harry riu. Não era no dia da estréia.

Um barulho de asas batendo o despertou dos seus pensamentos. Edwiges voava ao redor dele, com uma carta, que foi rapidamente desamarrada e aberta. A coruja começou a bicá-lo.

- Ei, Edwiges, peraí, olha só, é da Mione!

__

_Oi Harry,_

_Como estão suas férias? Ah, desculpe por não ter lhe escrito antes, mas é que eu estava tão envolvida com uns primos e tios meus que vieram nos visitar, que quase nem tive tempo para nada... Eu estou na casa do Rony, mas não se preocupe, temos uma surpresa para você. Apenas não saia de casa amanhã, está bem?_

_Nos veremos logo._

_Mione._

Na casa do Rony. Surpresa. Não saia de casa. Harry se enfureceu.

Quem ela pensa que é para me dar ordens? E por que eu nunca posso ficar sabendo de nada? Mais um verão em que fico sozinho, enquanto meus amigos se divertem juntos!

Edwiges piou, demonstrando solidariedade, e tornou a voar em volta do dono. Harry estava antes tão eufórico para abrir a carta da amiga que não viu mais uma carta presa na pata da coruja. Apanhando-a e sentindo-se traído mais uma vez, ele começou a lê-la.

__

_Talvez você esteja um pouco revoltado por ficar tanto tempo sem notícias nossas, Harry, principalmente depois da perda que teve. Por isso não vou nem lhe perguntar como estão as férias, e se está se divertindo, porque já sei a resposta. Claro que não estão boas. Sirius não pode lhe mandar cartas, Rony e Hermione não estão aí contigo, e seus tios não devem estar lhe tratando muito melhor... Mas no fim, tudo acaba bem, e se as coisas não andam bem, é porque ainda não é o fim. Harry, não é o fim de seu verão, e, enquanto eu não estiver à serviço da Ordem, tentarei fazer de tudo para melhorar essas férias que, pode ter certeza, não andam boas para ninguém._

_É por isso que você deve ficar um pouco mais feliz. Iremos nos divertir muito, ao menos por um dia, todos nós._

_Até amanhã, garoto,_

_Abraços,_

_Lupin._

Harry leu o fim da carta novamente para se certificar. Sim, estava escrito "_até amanh_". Isso provavelmente significava que...

- Amanhã! Vou vê-los amanhã! É amanhã! - saiu gritando pela casa. Após se acalmar, tomou seu café da manhã e subiu para seu quarto a fim de começar a arrumar suas coisas. Certamente deixaria a casa dos tios. Mas uma frase que o diretor de de sua escola havia dito no fim do ano letivo agora se instalara em sua mente e não queria sair. Enquanto Harry pudesse chamar de sua a casa de seus tios, nada poderia acontecer... Ele estava mais seguro ali... Um remorso foi tomando conta do garoto, que nem percebeu a campainha tocando, impacientemente.


	3. Reencontro

**Capítulo 2- Reencontro.

* * *

**

Um bom minuto se passou até o cérebro de Harry "despertar". Ele saiu correndo para atender a porta, mas, ao encostar a mão na maçaneta, se deteve. "E se for uma cilada: Os Dursley não estão em casa, e se até dementadores já apareceram em Little Whinging, eu não duvido de mais nada..." pensou.

A campainha tocou de novo. Harry ouviu um resmungo. Resolveu abrir.

- Ah, finalmente, garoto, pensei que ainda estava dormindo – disse a visita, enquanto entrava na casa, de pantufas e tudo.

- Sra. Figg?

A velha deu um largo sorriso. Harry a levou para sentar na sala, mas ela preferiu a cozinha. "São mais aconchegantes" justificou. Olhou para o jornal trouxa e deu outro sorriso, mas desta vez foi um quase imperceptível.

- Mas então, Sra. Figg, como está? Ouvi umas vizinhas comentando que estava viajando.

- Comentando? Fofocando, você que dizer. Aposto como foram Helen Linton e Laura Arons. Elas vivem falando da minha vida, inventam histórias. Não sei porque não gostam de mim... Mas dessa vez estavam certas. Eu estive viajando, sim. Sabe Harry, passei bastante tempo com Dumbledore. Ele me contou bastante coisa sobre você.

Harry se espantou ao perceber que a Sra. Figg falava como se fossem velhos amigos, ele apenas perguntara uma coisinha e ela já saía falando pelos cotovelos. Se espantou mais ainda ao saber que Dumbledore andara falando dele.

- Sobre mim? O quê, por exemplo?

- O suficiente para eu resolver lhe entregar isto.- respondeu a vizinha, entregando-o um envelope. – Não abra agora. Acho que é melhor quando estiver sozinho.

Era um envelope já meio amarelado, com cheiro de mofo. Harry guardou-o no bolso.

- Sra. Figg... Por que, depois que eu entrei para Hogwarts, a senhora nunca me falou que era bru... que conhecia o mundo bruxo?

- Na verdade, eu tive que segurar muito a minha língua, morria de vontade de contar. Ah, Harry, me dava um aperto no coração toda vez que eu via como você era infeliz aqui com os Dursley, sabendo que eu poderia tornar suas férias um pouco melhores, ao menos você poderia conversar "bruxamente"... Mas eu tive ordens.

- Dumbledore.

- Sim.

Harry se perguntou porque Dumbledore sempre fazia isso com ele. O deixava no escuro. Todos diziam que eram para seu bem, que Dumbledore sabe o que faz, mas que mal há em saber sobre a Sra. Figg?

- Mas me conte mais sobre você, Harry. Tudo bem contigo?

- Sim – Mentiu. Desde a morte do padrinho ele não se sentia realmente bem. A visita abriu a boca para falar algo, mas Harry não quis ouvir mais um "Eu sei como você se sente", então perguntou:

- A senhora conheceu meus pais?

* * *

**N/A:** bem, eu sei que não tem mta ação (aliás, nao tem nada de ação), mas é só por enquanto. É que eu sempre imaginei uma conversa entre Harry e a Sra. Figg, então precisava coloca-la... Mas não se precocupem, eu tenho umas idéias bem legais e com bastante ação.

**Alininha: **bom, eu estou fazendo o máximo que eu posso pra que seja boa... A carta te deixou intrigada? No próximo capitulo tu vai ficar sabendo o que era... Continua comentando! Tu foi a única... alem da minha amiga, que comentou com o meu login, mas ela eh mto minha amiga, e mesmo se estivesse uma porcaria ela ia dizer que tava boa, então não conta... Mas valeu mesmo, viu?

Bom, por favor, comentem, me digam o que estao achando! Elogiem se estiver boa, critiquem se não estiverem gostando, me dêem sugestões, se for boa eu prometo que dou um jeito de colocar na história! Mas COMENTEM, por favooor!!! Bjinhus.


	4. Mais reencontros

**Capítulo 3- Mais reencontros.

* * *

**

- A senhora conheceu meus pais? – A vizinha o olhou bondosamente, como se já esperasse a pergunta.

- Conheci. Mais sua mãe que seu pai. – A velha olhava para o nada, sorrindo, relembrando. – Lílian era uma pessoa maravilhosa. Simpática, extrovertida, alegre, inteligente. Aqueles olhos verdes magníficos. – E tornando a olhar Harry: Exatamente iguais aos seus.

- E meu pai?

- Todas as vezes que vi Tiago foi acompanhado de Lily, após o casamento dos dois. Nunca cheguei a ter uma conversa decente com ele.

- Ela não gostava dele no começo, né?

- Hm... Eu aconselharia ler aquilo que eu te dei. – a Sra, Figg consultou o relógio- Por Merlin, já passou do horário de almoço! Você já almoçou, Harry?

- Nem tomei café.

- Oh. Quer almoçar comigo? Aliás, posso almoçar contigo? Acho que não seria muito bom se os Dursley chegassem e você estivesse lá em casa... Eles iriam desconfiar.

- Certo.

Os dois prepararam um almoço delicioso e ficaram conversando por bastante tempo. Falaram sobre quadribol, sobre as notícias do Profeta Diário, sobre Hogwarts, Dumbledore, Azkaban, até sobre o retorno de Voldemort. Mas uma pergunta não saía da cabeça de Harry. Até que ele tomou coragem para faze-la:

- Sra. Figg, por que... Não sei se a senhora vai querer responder, mas... O que aconteceu para você ser uma bruxa abortada?

Uma sombra passou pelos seus olhos.

- Você está certo, Harry. Eu prefiro não responder. Não hoje, pelo menos.

Ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo, quando enfim a Sra. Figg perguntou ao garoto se já tinha recebido a carta de Remo. Harry piscou, espantado. Até Arabela Figg estava sabendo de algo que ele não sabia?

- Como é que a senhora sabe?

- Conversei com Remo esses dias e ele disse que iria mandar uma carta pra você. Só espero que ele não tenha estragado a surpresa.

- Que surpresa?

- Ah, então ele não estragou.

- Que surpresa? -tornou a perguntar.

- Ora, Harry... Você não quer que eu estrague, quer?

Mudaram de assunto, e a tarde foi passando. Lá pelas cinco horas a cozinha já estava toda arrumada e a Sra. Figg estava indo embora. Uma meia hora depois, os Dursey chegaram, e não puderam acusar Harry de nada, pois a casa estava em perfeitas condições.

No dia seguinte, ao acordar, Harry se lembrou que dia era: o dia que ele fora recomendado de não sair de casa. "Eu confio nos meus amigos. Eu não sairei de casa" pensou. Na hora do almoço, mal podia conter a ansiedade, e quando tio Valter perguntou o que estava acontecendo, achou que seria melhor abrir o jogo.

- Hm, tio, é que... eu recebi cartas. E essas cartas me diziam para não sair de casa hoje, então eu imagino... bem... que eu encontre meus amigos hoje.

- Seus amigos. Aqueles da outra vez?

- É.

- Eles vão vir aqui?

- Não sei. – respondeu sincero. Ele não fazia mesmo a menor idéia do que ia acontecer.

- Por mim. Você já está bem grande para saber o que faz. Desde que eles NÃO FAÇAM NADA COM A NOSSA FAMÍLIA – gritou o tio. Todos os outros pularam da cadeira.- , tudo bem.

Então, mais ou menos as três da tarde, Harry ouviu gritos. Eram os Dursley. Ele correu para sala e encontrou...

Um Rony, uma Hermione, um Lupin, uma Tonks, um Sr. Weasley e dois gêmeos na sala de estar. Duda olhou para os últimos e se escondeu. Ainda se lembrava das balas de Fred e Jorge...

Harry, parado na porta, olhava para aquilo tudo, não sabia se ria ou se ficava preocupado. Os tios olhavam horrorizados. Até que ele não pode ver mais nada, pois cabelos fofos e armados cobriam seus olhos.

- Harry! Que saudades!

- Mione! – uma porção de gente o abraçava agora.- Rony! Como é que vocês vieram?

- Chave de portal. – respondeu Remo Lupin. – Na verdade, teria sido mais fácil ter aparecido na casa de Arabela e depois ter vindo aqui, mas acho que ouve um erro de programação... Imagine só se dá na casa de um trouxa! Como vai, Harry?

- FORA! FORA DAQUI, SEUS... SEUS ANORMAIS! – tio Valter gritava.

- Deixe-os, Valter.

Harry, Duda, tio Valter, Mione e Rony olharam pasmos para tia Petúnia.

- Mamãe, o que foi... que você disse?

- Eu disse deixe-os, Duda. Foi isso o que eu disse. Ele tem o direito de se alegrar por rever os amigos.- Valter a encarava perplexo.

- Por que você está a favor de Harry, Petúnia?

- Não estou a favor de ninguém! Só disse para não expulsa-los assim. Não pega bem. O que vão dizer depois?- respondeu, com uma voz fria e monótona, como se não pensasse nada disso. Mas parece que convenceu o marido.

- Ah... certo. Você tem razão querida.

Harry levando todos para seu quarto, não parou de fazer perguntas.

- Tudo bem com vocês? O que está acontecendo? Que caras são essas? O que queria dizer aquela carta, Prof. Lupin?

- Ah, a carta... – respondeu o lobisomem, fechando a porta do quarto atrás de si.- Não, é só que...

- Trouxas, Harry! Trouxas! Um dia inteiramente trouxa!- falou o Sr. Weasley, radiante de felicidade.

- Dia trouxa? Do que é que vocês estão falando?

Todos sorriram e se olharam. Hermione começou.

- Bem, Harry, como amanhã é seu aniversário...

- É? Nossa! Tinha até me esquecido!

- Então nós fizemos uma programação especial...- continuou Fred.

- Vamos todos nos divertir a beça. – disse Fred.

- Nós vamos comemorar o meu aniversário nos divertindo e passando um dia de trouxa?

- Isso.

- Mas como?

- Harry... – falou Rony.- Você já ouviu falar do _Wonderfun?_

_

* * *

_

N/A: bom... Acho que já deu pra perceber o que vai acontecer, né? Se não deu, espere até o próximo capitulo... Tomara que vcs estejam gostando! E, POR FAVOR, comentem.

**Alininha: **brigada por comentar (e por continuar comentando, como tu mesma disse). Esse tá melhor, mais longo?

Bjus pra todos os que chegaram até aqui.


	5. 31 de Julho

**N/A:** Me desculpem a demora pra atualizar, mas é que eu andava com um certo bloqueio mental... Esse capítulo eu fiz e refiz várias vezes, e mesmo assim não ficou como que queria... Bom, mas agora tá aí, leiam, e espero que gostem. Porque eu não gostei.

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 4- 31 de Julho.**

No dia de seu aniversário, Harry Potter pulou cedo da cama. Como iriam para o parque de diversões a moda trouxa, ou seja, de carro, demorariam mais, por isso quanto mais cedo saíssem melhor. Os outros bruxos, inclusive os que não tinham vindo visita-lo no dia anterior, tinham se hospedado na casa da Sra. Figg.

Harry se vestiu e desceu para tomar café, tentando fazer o mínimo de barulho possível. Ele sabia como os tios ficavam quando eram acordados por ele... Mas qual não foi sua surpresa, ao entrar na cozinha, e se deparar com os três Dursley tomando café da manhã!

- Vocês? Acordados a essa hora?

- Eu é que pergunto, moleque! O que é que está fazendo de pé tão cedo? Já vai pra sua escolinha, é?

- Não, tio, não vou. Eu vou para o Wonderfun, aquele parque novo que inau... – porém Harry não pode concluir a frase: Duda caiu da cadeira, dando guinchos, tia Petúnia derrubou a caneca de leite e tio Valter se engasgou.

Duda então levantou enfurecido, e gritou, desesperado:

- Não! Eu não quero que você vá ao mesmo lugar que eu, no mesmo dia! Você só estraga as coisas! Você e aquele bando de gente maluca que me incha a língua e me dá um rabo não prestam! O que é que vão pensar de mim? Tendo um primo como você? Vão rir da minha cara! Eu vou deixar de ser o chefe!

Aquela reação foi uma surpresa para todos –inclusive para o próprio Duda. Harry olhava sem entender. Por que motivo ele estragaria o programa do primo?

- Do que é que você está falando?

- Nós vamos ao _Wonderfun_ também. Hoje – respondeu tia Petúnia, séria. Pelo visto, não ficara comovida com o lamento do filo, mas também não estava feliz. Foi então que Harry se lembrou das entradas do parque ao lado do jornal aberto, marcando para dali a dois dias... e os dois dias depois eram justamente... de

Harry, decidido que queria brigar, simplesmente pegou sua varinha e foi para a casa da Sra. Figg, mas não sem antes se desculpar.

- Olha, eu realmente não pretendia ir neste lugar no mesmo dia que vocês. Na verdade, eu nem sabia que ia ir, fui avisado pelos meus amigos, nós vamos comemorar o meu aniversário lá. E não se preocupe, Duda, não iremos fazer nada pra você. Ficaremos distantes. Agora vocês me dão licença que eu vou tomar café.

Ele pode ainda ver as expressões de surpresa no rosto dos parentes, além da de "onde ele vai tomar café?" no de tia Petúnia, e saiu sem dar mais satisfações.

Na casa da Sra. Figg, ao contrário do que na sua própria casa, foi muito bem recebido, é lógico. A Sra. Weasley lhe encheu de beijos e abraços, e também cumprimentou diversas pessoas que não tinha visto no dia anterior: Gui, Carlinhos e Gina Weasley, além de sua guarda: Mundungo Olho- Tonto Moody, Quim Shacklebolt, Elifas Doge, Dédalo Diggle, Emelina Vance e Héstia Jones. Todos lhe deram parabéns.

- Harry! Eu tenho um presente pra você!- falou Rony, mas Remo Lupin interveio:

- Deixe para depois, Rony, quando voltarmos. É melhor tomarmos café e irmos direto, pois é um pouco longe, o _Wonderfun_.

Após o café da manhã, todos menos Mundungo e as Sras. Figg, Jones e Weasley entraram nos quatro carros. Harry dividiu o seu com Moody, Mione, Rony e o Sr. Weasley. Os dois últimos não conseguiam conter a euforia.

- Harry, você sabia que tem uma área que é sobre magia? Sobre bruxos? Ah, eu quero só ver o que os trouxas acham que nós somos! – falava Rony, excitado.

- Trouxas, Harry, trouxas! Vai ter muitos trouxas por lá! Energia elétrica, tomadas! – continuava um Sr. Weasley mais eufórico ainda.

- Pra falar a verdade, Rony, até que os trouxas tem uma visão bem próxima do que é ser bruxo. Por exemplo, existem certas histórias onde fadas possuem varinhas de condão...

- Varinhas? Como as nossas?

- É. Também sabem que precisa dizer alguns feitiços, o mais comum é um que não significa nada: Abracadabra.

O Sr. Weasley ficou sério.

- Esse abracabra... abracadabra, ou o que for, lembra bastante uma das Maldições Imperdoáveis.

- Lembra. Mas pode ter certeza que não foi feita para esse fim. É só uma palavra.

A viagem durou cerca de duas horas. Nas proximidades de Leeds (_N/A: uma cidade nos próxima a Londres)_ , em uma estrada larga e bem cuidada, o grupo começou a ver...

De longe parecia um monte de cores que se elevavam, porém conforme iam se aproximando, era possível distinguir melhor... Brinquedos enormes, monstruosos e coloridos, uns gigantes que se erguiam para o céu. Torres, montanhas- russas, tudo em constante movimento, uma energia fantástica vinha daquele lugar. A entrada do parque era um grande "W", com quatro "bonecos": um dinossauro, um pirata e um viking, e, o que mais interessava, um bruxo.

Os carros entraram no estacionamento. Ao desembarcarem, a expressão facial de todos era maravilhada.

- E a mamãe não queria que viéssemos... – murmurou Fred.

- Íamos perder isto tudo!

- Íamos, Gina. Olhem só pra este lugar! Já estou me divertindo! E isso que nós nem entramos ainda!- falou Jorge.

Os adultos tinham um sorriso zombeteiro no rosto, como se estivessem relembrando velhos momentos de suas vidas. Ficaram contemplando o lugar por uns dois minutos, até que Quim "aterrisou".

- Ei, o que estamos esperando? Não viemos aqui só para olhar, não é mesmo? Vamos, temos que achar o Sr. Lovegood.

- O que o Sr. Lovegood tem a ver com isto?- indagou Harry.

- Ah, ele é editor do Pasquim, não é? Ele tem contatos. Foi assim que conseguimos as entradas, de graça, através dele. Ou você pensava que os ingressos eram baratinhos?

Realmente, Harry não havia nem pensado nisso. Como é que os Weasley iriam pagar por entradas, se o parque era um absurdo de caro?

Moody e Quim se afastaram um pouco e logo sumiram de vista. Os bruxos ficaram esperando por volta de uns dez minutos, quando os dois voltaram com um homem de meia idade, os cabelos levemente grisalhos e os olhos acinzentados.

- Este é o Sr. Ashford, amigo dos Lovegood. É gerente aqui.- o Sr. Ashford, contente de encontrar bruxos em seu parque ("A maioria são uns trouxas idiotas que se impressionam com um coelho saindo de uma cartola") os conduziu por uma entrada lateral, exclusiva para a "primeira classe". Em cinco minutos estavam na Praça Principal.

A Praça era o centro do _Wonderfun_. Um chafariz rodeado de flores, pessoas fantasiadas dançando e cantando músicas alegres, contagiantes. Dali se escolhia para que área temática se gostaria de ir: _Jurássico_, _Piratas e Vikings_, _Misteriousus_, _Mundo Bruxo_ e _Vila Encantada_. Cada um tinha todas as atrações, brinquedos e decorações naquele tema. Todos os bruxos, é claro, nem pensaram e foram direto ao _Mundo Bruxo_.

- Escutem todos! – falou um Sr. Weasley autoritário – Ajam mais "trouxamente" o possível, certo? Não deixem suas varinhas a mostra, não falem nem façam nada que possa despertar a atenção dos trouxas. Isso serve principalmente para vocês - ele olhou severamente os gêmeos .

- E, se por acaso acontecer alguma coisa, lembrem-se de que existem bruxos adultos aqui, nós não somos os únicos. Simplesmente se escondam, nada de atos de bravura, combinado? – Lupin olhou fixamente para Harry. Todos assentiram. – Agora, onde é que nós vamos primeiro?

Escolheram ir primeiro em um cinema 3D. A história era sobre uma corrida de vassouras, o que deixou Rony realmente impressionado ("Eles sabem sobre as vassouras! Os trouxas sabem!") Depois foram na montanha russa, a qual Gina não queria ir de jeito nenhum.

- Não vou, não vou, não vou!

- Ah, qual é Gina, é só um carrinho andando rápido! – exclamou Jorge.

- A Gina ta com medo, a Gina ta com medo!- debochou Fred.

- Não é medo, é... Tá bom, eu tô com medo!

- Não se preocupe, Gina, isso é completamente seguro! Eu nunca andei, porque os Dursley nunca me levaram em um lugar assim, mas já ouvi falar que eles testam muitas vezes antes de abrir um parque! – disse Harry, tentando acalma-la. Ele também estava com um certo receio, mas não disse nada.

No fim convenceram Gina a ir. Ela se sentou ao lado de Harry, tremendo, e ele segurou sua mão para encoraja-la. Na saída, estavam rindo a beça, ficaram com medo a toa.

Resolveram ir na roda-gigante. Tiveram que esperar na fila. Dali, Harry os avistou: três Dursley e mais uns quatro garotos, na fila, um pouco mais a frente. Sentiu uma pontada no estômago. Alguma coisa o dizia que não era para eles estarem ali.

- Harry. Harry! Acorde!

Harry, distraído em seus pensamentos, não ouvia alguém o chamando. Por que estava tão preocupado com seus parentes? Qual era o problema? Por que não queria que eles estivessem ali?

- Harry! Olhe quem está ali! – Hermione o chamou, pela milésima vez.

- Ahn?

- Onde é que você anda com a cabeça? Tô te chamando a um tempão!

- Que foi, Mione?

- Olha ali: Draco Malfoy!

Malfoy? Sim, Draco Malfoy estava ali. Encostado na grade, pronto para entrar na cabine da roda-gigante. Deu um aceno aos garotos, com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto. Pansy, ao seu lado, fez o mesmo.

- Ah, eu mato aquele desgraçado! Hermione e Gina seguraram Rony bem a tempo, pois ele estava indo em direção ao loiro platinado.

- Deixa ele, Rony. É melhor que fique longe.

Cinco minutos depois, Harry dividia uma cabine com Hermione, Gina, Rony, Luna, Fred e Jorge. Ela subia lentamente.

- Como andam os negócios de vocês dois?- perguntou Luna Lovegood.

- As Gemialidades Weasley? "timas! Enquanto estamos de férias contratamos um balconista...

- Também temos o direito de nos divertir- interrompeu Fred.

- Mas a loja vende que nem água. Aliás, Harry, muitíssimo obrigado.

- Sem você..

- Não teríamos conseguido.

Harry sorriu. Fred e Jorge eram muito expertos e inteligentes, e estavam muito felizes vendendo artefatos mágicos. Ele ficava até orgulhoso de ter ajudado nessa felicidade.

Enquanto os gêmeos contavam aos outros casos de fregueses, Harry olhava a cabine. Ela era oval, como se fosse uma cápsula, bem grande. Cabiam mais ou menos dez pessoas em pé ali dentro. (_N/A: igual as da London Eye, a imensa roda-gigante de Londres. É em formato de cápsula, e bem grande, não é preciso ficar sentado_). Ele se levantou e foi até a borda, contemplando o parque através do vidro. A vista era muito bonita. Cores pra tudo quanto é lado, pessoas felizes se divertindo, muitos metros abaixo. Ele sentiu alguém do seu lado.

- Bonito daqui de cima né?

- É.

- Está... tudo bem, com você? Quer dizer, você não é o mesmo Harry de sempre, hoje, está muito quieto...

- Não sei, Gina. Não ando com vontade de rir muito ultimamente. Acho que ainda é por causa... daquilo.

- Ah. Sinto muito.

- Não, tudo bem. Sei lá, tem vezes que me esqueço completamente, fico alegre, volto a ser eu mesmo. Mas tem vezes que as cenas da noite no Ministério vêem nítida na minha cabeça, daí não tem como ficar bem...

A cabine deles agora estava bem em cima. Os dois puderam ver Draco Malfoy desembarcando da sua, no chão, e se dirigindo rapidamente para um canto escuro. A roda- gigante parou de se mexer. Um grupo de pessoas chamava a atenção...

- Ei! Vocês! Venham aqui! Olhem isso! – chamou Gina, e todos vieram rapidamente, por causa da visível aflição em sua voz.

O grupo se aproximava. Umas doze pessoas, vestindo roupas, capas e máscaras pretas, com varinhas em punho... Não. Não podia ser. Não ali. Instintivamente, os sete bruxos olharam para a cabine do lado. O Sr. Weasley estava extremamente preocupado, Emelina Vance quase entrava em pânico, o olho mágico de Moody girava freneticamente e Lupin fazia um sinal com as mãos para que os garotos ficassem calmos. Harry olhou para algumas cabines abaixo. Os Dursley e os amigos de Duda conversavam tranqüilamente.

Não era possível manter a calma. Não estando a muitos metros de altura, sem poder descer, e com Comensais da Morte invadindo um parque de diversões trouxa.

* * *

**N/A: **E aí, gostaram? Eu queria realmente ter posto mais ação, mas não consegui. Mas agora, no próximo capítulo, é óbvio que vai ter... Respostas das reviews:

**Alininha: **Tá melhor? Que bom! E tu relamente faria isso por mim? Dar uma publicada na minha fic (que anda com tao poucas reviews...)? Ah, mto obrigada!! E a carta da Sra. Figg, que eu te disse que no próximo cap tu ia ficar sabendo... bom, houve uma mudança de planos... Continua comentando!

**Lisa Black: **que bom que tu adorou, e eu realmente espero que tu tenha gostado desse cap tb (_autora roendo unhas de ansiedade_)! Já a carta... bom, continue acompanhando e saberás. E continue comentando, tb.

**Lilli-Evans: **fiquei tão feliz qdo tu disse na tua fic que a minha foi uma das poucas do Harry que tu gostou! Isso me anima e me faz atualizar! (tá, demorou um pouco...) Um dia eu tb vou escrever uma T/L. Mas qto a tua review, tu se enganou, o dia de ir no parque era o mesmo. Deixa review pra mim, tá?

**Lucka: **Bom, como tu me deixou uma review ontem, pra ti eu n demorei pra atualiza... e q bom q tu gosto! De nada, comenta na minha q eu comento na tua!!

Bom, por hj é isso, DEIXEM COMENTS, por favor! Critiquem, elogiem, deem sugestões (se eu aceitar pode deixar q eu dou créditos pra qm deu a ideia)! Mas comentem, por favor!! Você vai gastar tão pouco tempo e fazer uma autora tão feliz!! Ah! E se quiserem que eu faça propaganda de uma fic, é só me madar o nome e o endereço, que eu faço, sem problemas, desde que façam a minha tb.

Bjões!!!


	6. O início de um plano

**N/A: **bom galera, desculpa a demora, ms sabe como eh, provas, e tal... mas é como dizem, antes tarde do que nunca. e assim, já aviso q o capt tá curtinho, beeem curtinho. eu tinha escrito mais, só q dai achei que ficou uma total porcaria, e eu queria posta um novo capt pra vcs... acho q antes d termina o feriadao eu posto, tá? bjoos!!

**Jéssy:** o draco? n sei, acho q sim. afinal, ainda tm toda a parte de hogwarts, e tal, e não tem como deixar ele de fora né? até pq, depois disso do pai dele, ele vai estar bm mais revoltado... espere e verás.o shipper? H/G!!! pq a mione eh do rony! bjos! **Giulinha Black**: e eu demorei pra postá né? hsjahsha... ms q bom q tu tá gostando! e qto a carta, n t preocupa q ele vai ler. agora qdo... bjinhu! **Sarah-Lupin-Black:**olha, nao foi minha intenção parecer q o lupin lesse pensamentos, e sim uma maneira d deixa-los avisados, pois em época d guerra td pode acontecer... bjuss!!**Lilli-Evans:**puxa, brigada! q bom q tu tah gostando! e n t preocupa, td mundo c engana... hsajshjah... ah! e mto obrigada por faze propaganda da minha fic, eu ganhei uma leitora c isso (Ang)!! bju.**gato velho: **brigada. e aquilo q tu disse, sabe q eu fiquei pensando depois? é verdade, não adianta só os outros gostarem... até pq escrever uma historia é uma diversão, e se a gete não gosta deixa d ser diversão... mas tb n adianta nada q ng goste... e realmente dá uma alegria qdo chega uma review!bju**Vivian Rossi:**querendo ou não, os Dursley são a família dele... e valeu pela dica, acho msmo q tu tá certa. nos prox. eu ponho no fim.bjus**ang:**q bom q tu gostou! e pode ter certeza, eu n pretendo matar ng legal não!bju**Giovana**: brigada, e desculpa, eu inda n consegui ir na tua fic! ms logo q eu puder eu vo! bju!

****

**Capítulo 5- O início de um plano**

* * *

Uma menina de trancinhas corria os olhos por tudo, animada. Puxou o braço da mãe:

- Olha, mamãe, vai ter um teatro!

Aos poucos as pessoas foram se aproximando. Trouxas com máquinas fotográficas nas mãos batiam fotos daquele estranho grupo de preto, pensando que fosse um show, uma apresentação, e quem quer que estivesse por baixo daquelas máscaras, artistas.

Harry olhou os companheiros de cabine: Rony, Fred e Jorge estavam petrificados devido ao choque; Gina tinha uma expressão de horror; Hermione dava a impressão de estar pensando em alguma idéia urgente e Luna parecia levemente admirada. Na cabine ao lado os bruxos mais velhos cochichavam rapidamente, varinhas em punho. Ninguém parecia saber como agir ao certo.

Uma voz estranhamente familiar chegou amplificada aos seus ouvidos:

- Ora, ora... Olhem só quem está preso, no alto de uma roda-gigante _trouxa_! Ironia do destino, não é mesmo? Os sangues-ruins que vocês tanto defendem são filhos dos trouxas, e foram justamente os trouxas com suas tecnologias que deixaram vocês... encurralados.

Alastor Moody apontou a varinha para sua garganta e murmurou "_sonorus_".

- Encurralados, Lestrange? E por que? Eu diria que estamos apenas acima de vocês. Em _todos_ os sentidos.

- Não brinque com o fogo, Moody. Há vidas trouxas em jogo. Não creio que querem vê-los prejudicados.

A essa altura, a atençãoo de todos estava voltada para os dois grupos. As expressões dos trouxas eram completamente diversas: alguns olhavam intrigados, outros riam, muitos tentavam entender alguma coisa, mas todos prestavam atenção.

Em uma cabine, três pessoas se revezavam em olhar para baixo e para cima- um garoto parecia assustado e ao mesmo tempo impressionado, um homem furioso e uma mulher temerosa.

Um dos vultos encapuzados puxou a menina de tranças, segurando- a pelo braço.

- Então? Irão se render ao poderoso Lord das Trevas e entregar esse Potter de uma vez ou irão ver esse queridos aqui serem... _sacrificados_?

- Mãe! Mãe, ele me escolheu pra participar do teatro!

A mãe da menina tirava fotos e acenava.

- Ahn? Cala a boca pirralha, senão você é a próxima!

Mas a "pirralha" estava rindo, e no breve momento em que a atenção dos Comensais da Morte se voltaram para a criança, a Guarda aparatou no chão.

- Solte a garota.

- Por que?

- Porque senão você vai levar um feitiço estuporante.

- Morrendo de medo.

_- Estupefaça!_

_- Protego!_

Jatos de luzes começaram a sair das varinhas. Os Comensais estavam em maior número, mas a luta estava equilibrada. A platéia ia a loucura, "_oohh_"s e "_aahh_"s eram perfeitamente audíveis, junto com assobios, palmas e "_Como a tecnologia está avançada!_"

Um guarda tentou impor sua "autoridade" para saber o que estava acontecendo, e um jato amarelo o atingiu.

A voz de Gina tirou os amigos do transe.

- Nós estamos esperando o que? Vamos lá!

- Não Gina! O Prof. Lupin disse que não era para nos metermos se algo acontecesse!

- Ah, qual é Mione! – falou um Fred irritado- É o nosso pai que está lá. São os nosso amigos! Eu não vou ficar vendo o pior acontecer de braços cruzados! Eu vou lá.

- Eu também – responderam Rony, Jorge e Gina.

- Eu também vou. Aquelas aulas da A.D. serviram pra alguma coisa, não? – disse Luna.

- Mas, mas... – Hermione parecia desesperada. – Harry! Você não vai, não é? Você ouviu o que eles disseram, você é o alvo principal!

- Eu sempre fui, Mione! E não se esqueça que foi essa Lestrange que matou Sirius.

Hermione, sem escolha, aceitou ir também.

- Certo. Mas tem que ser algo bem pensado...

- Eu e Fred podemos aparatar e duelar, sem problemas. Mas como vocês vão sair daqui?

- Chave do Portal.

- Você sabe transformar um objeto em um Portal?- Rony, assim como os outros, ficaram surpresos.

- Sabe, a biblioteca pode ser realmente interessante.

O plano dos garotos era extremamente simples e ao mesmo tempo complicado.

- Nós geralmente levamos bastante tempo testando, não sei se vai dar certo...

- É o melhor que temos. Não acho prudente irmos lá e duelar... São Comensais da Morte, treinados por Voldemort, conhecem muitas azarações...

- Mione está certa. É a nossa única chance.

Os sete se esconderam atrás de uma lojinha e prepararam o mais rápido o possível.

- Pronto. Agora espero que funcione...

Moody, com seu olho mágico, não pode deixar de rir ao ver o que os jovens estavam aprontando. De algum jeito, ele conseguiu informar os outros, que mesmo em uma batalha acharam graça e se empolgaram.

* * *

N/A: **_reviews, please._** e sorry por ser tao curto, logo logo mesmo eu coloco o prox.


	7. O Plano

**N/A:** ai meu Deus, eu já tinha postado esse capt, mas n sei o q aconteceu e ele apagou! então eu nao vou responder pra cada review individualmente, pq eu jah tinha feito isso antes e nao me lembro mais o q eu tinha posto, e eu to c preguiça d escreve td d novo. desculpa, ms eh q eu quero posta o proximo logo, e era o q eu ia fazer, ate q eu vi q tava faltando coisa no meio...tá, vamo lá então, capítulo 6 (de novo)!!

**Capítulo 6- O plano**

* * *

Dois garotos ruivos se juntaram a Guarda. Dois Comensais da Morte, que se postaram em frente aos garotos, começaram a rir.

- Ora, ora... Acham mesmo que vocês dois, pirralhos como são, irão ajudar em alguma coisa? Aterrisem, rapazes, nós somos melhores que vocês.

- É mesmo? Então proteja-se; _tarantallegra!_

_- Impedimenta!_ Hm... o dono da lojinha de brincadeiras aprendeu alguma coisa, não é mesmo?

- Pode ter certeza que essa _lojinha_ vai te deixar... impressionado.

- Jorge lançou um _expelliarmus_ e a varinha do Comensal voou longe, mas ele em seguida conseguiu recuperar. Rony e o outro Comensal se lançavam feitiços, mas nenhum dos dois tiveram nenhum lucro, pois o outro sempre se protegia.

- Fred se juntou a Jorge e lançou a varinha do Comensal para longe novamente.

- É só isso que sabem fazer? Me desarmar?- disse ele, enquanto recuperava a sua varinha, que muito rapidamente havia piscado duas vezes. Tudo aconteceu tão depressa, que ele não havia visto que...

---------

A alguns metros, Dédalo Diggle estava sofrendo dificuldades em duelar com dois Comensais ao mesmo tempo. Ele viu Hermione Granger entrando no "palco", porque era isso que o espaço em frente a roda-gigante tinha virado, e suspirou: um dois Comensais tinha se dirigido a ela. Afastando esse terrível pensamento egoísta, conseguiu facilmente estuporar o adversário em sua frente.

Hermione se aproximou devagar, não queria chamar a atenção. Mas mesmo assim um, ou uma Comensal se aproximou e se postou a sua gente.

- Granger, não é mesmo? A _sangue-ruim_. Me falaram que você é muito boa nas matérias. Menina idiota. De que adianta aprender bruxaria, se você não pode ser bruxa?

- Não posso, é? E por que? – respondeu Hermione, ganhando tempo e pensando como iria fazer o que tinha que fazer.

- Como por que? Porque você é _trouxa_, garota. Sangue nojento corre nas suas veias. Não tem o direito de ser bruxa. Não tem o direito de ser nada. Sabe de que você tem direito? De...

- Ah, bom saber disso! Estranho, não? Já estudei cinco anos e ninguém nunca me impediu. Nunca ninguém me proibiu. Ao contrário, sempre me incentivaram. E fui chamada para Hogwarts, a melhor escolha de magia e bruxaria do mundo.

- Aquele Dumbledore imbecil. Mas quem se importa? O que passou, passou. O futuro é mais importante. E de que adianta você ter estudado cinco anos, se vai morrer e não poderá mais utiliza-los? Sim, querida, você vai morrer. Você merece morrer. _Sangue-ruim_.

_- Expelliarmus!_- falou Hermione, e a varinha de sua rival voou longe, e ninguém percebeu que ela piscou duas vezes antes de cair no chão.

- Ora, sua imbecil! Me disseram que era inteligente! Estou vendo! Tudo o que sabe fazer é me desarmar!- retrucou a Comensal, pegando a varinha de volta.

- Mas sem a varinha, o que poderia fazer?

- Não sei. Mas com a varinha com certeza eu posso fazer isso: _Crucio_.

---------

Harry logo localizou Belatriz Lestrange. Não era difícil, ela quem estava comandando os outros Comensais, e gritava muito com eles, qualquer um podendo reconhecer sua voz. Harry sentiu um ódio crescer dentro de si, e lembrou do dia em que foi com os amigos até o Ministério da Magia. Lembrou da sala do véu, lembrou do feitiço que Belatriz lançou no padrinho, lembrou de quando viu Sirius atravessando o véu... Ele precisava fazer alguma coisa. Sabia que não poderia se vingar por completo nesse dia, mas iria até lá, e poria o mais estranho plano que já havia planejado em prática.

Estava se dirigindo a ela, quando viu a menina de tranças que o Comensal antes havia ameaçado sacrificar. Estava a alguns metros dele, olhando tudo fascinada. Seria de grande ajuda. Foi até ela, cumprimentando-a pela coragem de antes. Ela deu um largo sorriso.

- Você achou mesmo que eu fui corajosa?

- Lógico! E... o que você me diz de nos ajudar a vencer esses caras chatos do mal?- Nos olhos da garota, era possível ver uma imensa alegria.

- Ajudar? Eu? Posso mesmo?

- Claro! Tome, pegue isto. E faça exatamente o que eu mandar...

-------------

Belatriz Lestrange viu quando ele se aproximou. Viu a fúria em seus olhos, o desejo de vingança, e riu por dentro. Aquele Harry Potter era mesmo um tolo.

- Potter.

- Lestrange.

- Como eu me sinto honrada em saber que fui a responsável por toda essa raiva que vejo em seus olhos. O que houve? Sente falta de seu amado padrinho? Não pode mais convida-lo para o chá?- Ela debochava. Harry estremeceu. Ouvindo-a falar assim era mil vezes pior.

- Não sabia que podia olhar nos olhos das pessoas e ver o que elas sentem, Lestrange. Pensei que não soubesse o significado da palavra sentimento.

- Oooh, o sentimento! Como ele está sentimental!- a Comensal ria. – Cale essa boca, Potter, é óbvio que sei o que é sentimento. Sentimento de desprezo, por exemplo. É o que sinto por você.

- Desprezo é o que você sente pelo seu lorde também? Por que está com ele, Lestrange? Ele é que te despreza. E sabes muito bem que assim que puder, vai acabar contigo. Voldemort não gosta de dividir poder. Nem com seus próprios servos. – Ele queria irrita-la. E via que estava conseguindo; Belatriz tremeu ao ouvir o nome do seu "superior".

- Como ousa sujar o nome do poderoso Lord das Trevas com essa boca imunda, Potter? E... É obvio que ele não vai acabar comigo, eu sou a mais fiel serva que ele tem, a mais devotada, a melhor em tudo! O Lord vai me recompensar, eu sei que vai!

- Harry Potter a desarmou, e sua varinha foi cair num canteiro de flores. Um outro Comensal, que duelava com Remo Lupin, viu, disse "_Accio varinha_" e em seguida jogou para Belatriz, que deu uma risada.

- Bom, parece que _O Menino-Que-Sobreviveu_ não aprendeu muita coisa em Hogwarts, não é mesmo? Se eu fosse você, teria dito _Avada_...

Ela ouviu explosões.

Mas não pode concluir, pois uma explosão e gritos dos trouxas a distraiu. 'Dragões formados inteiramente por faíscas verdes e douradas voavam para cima e para baixo ... rodas rosa-choque de mais de um metro de diâmetro zumbiam letalmente pelo ar como discos voadores; foguetes com longas caudas de estrelas de prata cintilantes ricocheteavam' entre si; 'rojões explodiam como minas para todo lado que Harry olhava e, em vez de queimarem e desaparecerem de vista ou pararem crepitando, quanto mais ele olhava essas maravilhas pirotécnicas mais elas pareciam aumentar de intensidade'.¹ Os trouxas diziam batiam palmas admirados, e olhavam com espanto tudo aquilo, mesmo que não estivessem entendendo nada.

-----------

..._Crucio –_ A varinha do Comensal na frente de Hermione amoleceu e se transformou em um bastão de quadribol. Ele se assustou. E se assustou ainda mais ao ouvir explosões.

------------

- Idiota. Recuperar a varinha é a coisa mais fácil que existe no mundo! _Estupefaça_! – O Comensal olhou atordoado para a varinha que começou a fumegar e virou "churrasquinho" na sua mão. Em seguida, ouviu explosões e viu um dragão verde e dourado vindo persegui-lo.

------------

Belatriz Lestrange olhou para tudo aquilo indignada.

- MAS O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI??!!- em meio aos barulhos dos fogos, pode-se ouvir Arthur Weasley dizendo:

- Nunca menospreze o talento dos meus filhos.

- Ora... vamos acabar logo com essa brincadeira – disse Lestrange, irritada.- _Avada Kedavra_! – ela disse, mirando Harry.

Os trouxas prenderam a respiração. Mesmo não sabendo exatamente o que significavam aquelas palavras, perceberam que era algo extremante perigoso. Mas, por incrível que pareça...

A varinha da Comensal da Morte Belatriz Lestrange começou a cantar o Hino de Hogwarts, caindo no chão com um minúsculo chapéu de bruxo na ponta. A dona dela encarou-a, espantada. E quando foi tentar apanha-la, a varinha de chapéu saiu correndo.

Os fogos encantados começaram a perseguir aquele estranho grupo de preto encapuzado. Os Comensais que não haviam tido suas varinhas trocadas estavam tentando achar uma maneira de se proteger a si próprio e os que estavam desarmados. Os trouxas gargalhavam, e não paravam de tirar fotos. Mas quem estava realmente achando muita graça naquilo tudo eram os bruxos "do bem", a cena era realmente hilária.

De repente, os fogos desapareceram, e Fred Weasley, rindo, falou:

- Eu disse que a _lojinha_ ia impressiona-los, não disse?

Os Comensais da Morte se viraram furiosos para ele. Mas a fúria não durou muito tempo, porque começaram a apertar os braços, como se sentissem dor, e em segundos desapareceram.

- Conseguimos, conseguimos! – gritou Gina, que vinha correndo com Luna ao seu lado.

- Parabéns garotos!- disse Moody.- O plano mais divertido que já vi.

- Mas funcionou, não é mesmo?- falou Fred, com um sorriso.

- Parabéns, manos. Parabéns mesmo.Espantaram Comensais da Morte com as Gemialidades Weasley! – Rony dava um abraço nos irmãos, enquanto Hermione dava pulinhos.

- Ainda bem que vocês carregam alguns produtos com vocês sempre, senão não sei o que teria acontecido...

- Ora, Mione, mas não é você não gostava dos nosso logros?

- Eu? Eu não gostava dentro da escola! Fora dela a história é outra...

Todos riram. Os outros bruxos deram os parabéns aos sete jovens. Principalmente Gina e Luna, que ficaram escondidas e tinham que trocar as varinhas na hora exata.

- Mas e as verdadeiras varinhas, onde foram parar?- perguntou Quim.

- Voltaram para os bolsos dos Comensais. – falou Harry.

- Vamos, garotos. O pessoal do Ministério já está chegando, e vão ter um bom trabalho com esses trouxas... Acho que vão se cansar de fazer feitiços da memória por hoje.

- Isso mesmo, Diggle. Chega de diversões por hoje.

Harry se virou para perguntar a Lupin o que Sirius diria se soubesse o que fizeram, mas o lobisomem não estava ali.

- Onde foi o Lupin?

- Lá. – Luna apontou para a roda-gigante, de onde vinha vindo Remo acompanhado de pessoas, que tinham o olhar perdido e apavorado. Uma delas estava chorando.

* * *

**N/A: **bom, eu editei um pouqinho, não a história, que está igual, mas ficou mais claro agora. e, se vc ainda n dexou review... tá esperando o que? faça uma escritora de fics feliz!!! huhauhsha...

**1**: eu trecho eu nao criei, eu copiei do livro Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix, dêem os créditos a Rowling. Só mudei um pouquinho, pra fazer sentido na fic, mas é invençao dela.


	8. Após a batalha

**Capítulo 7- Após a batalha

* * *

**

Remo Lupin sorriu aliviado. Haviam ganho. Esses meninos eram realmente brilhantes! O que o Lord diria quando soubesse que seus servos haviam perdido para um kit de logros? Sabia que iriam comemorar quando voltassem pra casa, por isso deixou o parabéns aos garotos para depois. Ainda havia algo a fazer.

Ele viu muitas pessoas do Ministério da Magia chegando, viu em seguida o Sr. Lovegood chegar correndo e ir falar com eles. A cara de indignado deixava claro que ficara sabendo tarde de mais sobre o atentado. Lupin se dirigiu até eles.

- Receio que os curandeiros terão um grande trabalho com esses trouxas.

Melhor começarmos já, então. – falou o chefe dos curandeiros, aparatando ao seu lado, juntamente com mais muitos outros. - O chefe deu algumas ordens e as dezenas de curandeiros se dispersaram. Lupin puxou-o para um canto.

- Será que posso pedir? Existem algumas pessoas que eu preferia que não tivessem a memória apagada. O chefe dos curandeiros, que se chamava Pato Panacius, conforme o dizia seu crachá, olhou o lobisomem desconfiado.

- São trouxas?

- São.

- Então precisam ter a memória apagada. Por que não teriam?

- Eles já sabem sobre os bruxos. São os... tios de Harry Potter.

- Ah. Bem... Isso não significa que possam ter visto esse incidente, que envolvia magia em excesso.

- Eles sabem de tudo, e nunca falaram nada para ninguém, não vejo porque contariam agora – retrucou Lupin irritado- Até porque, eles tem vergonha de Harry ser bruxo, não creio que vão contar alguma coisa a alguém. É por ele... Eles precisam ter uma conversa depois disso. É bom que sua família sabe dos riscos que Harry Potter corre. Porque eles não sabem nem da metade, e... bem, são sua família, não é? Precisam saber.

Panacius concordou, e Lupin se encaminhou até a roda-gigante, de onde alguns curandeiros retiravam os trouxas, levando-os a uma sala ali perto. Os Dursley saíram e Remo os chamou, livrando-os de ir até a sala.

Valter Dursley olhava tudo meio petrificado, chocado demais. Não queria acreditar no que seus olhos haviam visto, não podia ser verdade, não podia... "Aquelas pessoas queriam matar Harry. Queriam matar todos os seus amigos. Queriam matar todos os... _trouxas_" pensava. "Nunca pensei que as coisas pudessem estar assim! Nunca acreditei muito naquela história de guerra que Petúnia me contou no verão passado, depois do ataque ao Duda..."

Duda estava com a boca aberta, e fixava seu olhar no grupo bruxo que comemorava. Como é que podia? Harry, aquele seu primo idiota ter tanto poder como aqueles outros, fazer mágicas, lançar jatos de luzes, duelar com pessoas que queriam _mata-lo_! Ora, Duda não gostava de Harry, nem daqueles seus amigos, mas nunca desejaria a sua morte. Principalmente depois daquela noite de verão, onde aquele monstro horrível lhe trouxe as piores lembranças... Nunca contara a ninguém o que havia visto, e nem contaria.

Petúnia Dursley. Irreconhecível. Sempre uma mulher fria, que lançava olhares acusadores a tudo, e não gostava daqueles bruxos, e nem nada relacionado à magia. A faziam lembrar de sua irmã... Tudo o que aconteceu desde que ela recebeu aquela maldita carta... Depois aquele Potter, que deu todas as características físicas ao filho, exceto os olhos, é claro. Não gostava de olhar Harry, porque lembrava seu pai, Tiago, e lembrando de Tiago ela recordava Lílian, a guerra que transformara a vida de toda a família... Aquele bruxo poderoso, que matou a irmã, o cunhado, e mais um monte de gente... Nunca tivera nada contra Harry. Tinha contra as lembranças que ele trazia. E ali, agora, junto de bruxos experientes, lutando contra as mesmas pessoas que sua irmã lutou, aquilo tudo lhe viera a mente, como uma ducha de água fria. E o menino passava por tudo aquilo sozinho. A sua própria família, o único sangue que havia restado, o que fazia? O dava as costas, não se preocupavam com ele. Petúnia sacudiu a cabeça. Ela nunca dera as costas a Harry, apenas não demonstrava que se preocupava. E ele ainda tinha todos aqueles amigos, e ela via como eram amigos de verdade, como se importavam com Harry, recuperando os onze anos que ele havia passado sozinho. E ainda havia o velho Dumbledore. Dumbledore... Bom homem, aquele. Bruxo poderoso e amigo. Ele fora amigo de Petúnia durante todos aqueles anos. Fora amigo dela desde que a garota tinha treze anos, e descobrira que... Foi ele que havia lhe dado a maior força, e continuava dando, mesmo depois da morte dos Potter. A mantinha informada de tudo o que estava acontecendo, sabia dos riscos que o sobrinho corria, sabia como era famoso... Lágrimas silenciosas caiam de seus olhos, correndo a face. Não queria ter o mesmo destino que Lílian, não queria que sua família tivesse. E Harry era da família.

Lupin resolveu finalmente falar.

- Acho que é melhor que vocês venham conosco.- Os três acentiram.

-------

A atenção de todos se voltou para onde Luna Lovegood tinha apontado. Harry deu um passo a frente e ficou encarando, esperando.

Lupin e os Dursley chegaram até onde estava o grupo. Estavam todos sérios, aguardando o que iria acontecer. O lobisomem deu um sorriso a Harry, mas este só olhava para os parentes. Nunca os tinha visto assim. Nunca tinha visto a tia Petúnia chorar! Ela, que sempre parecera inatingível, e se preocupava apenas com o que as vizinhas estavam fazendo, chorando após ver uma batalha mágica? Ela abominava magia!

- Harry, eu acho que seria bom que vocês conversassem. – disse Lupin, tirando o garoto do transe. Ele fez que sim.

-Bom, eu acho que nós tivemos um dia muito tumultuado hoje. Hora de ir pra casa! Todo mundo pro carro!- falou o Sr. Weasley, e todos e todos entenderam. Ele piscou para Harry – Esperamos você no estacionamento, ta?

-Ta.

Lupin seguiu os outros. Tio Valter se dirigiu para um lugar mais calmo e menos movimentado do _Wonderfun_, e foi seguido pelos outros. Sentaram- se nos bancos que havia ali.

Ficaram uns minutos em silêncio. Ninguém sabia muito bem o que dizer, Harry percebeu que o cadarço dos seus tênis eram realmente interessantes, Valter olhava para o garoto, Duda se alternava em olhar de Harry para a mãe, e essa olhava fixamente o horizonte, ainda com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Olha, eu...

- Não fala nada, Harry. Não precisa.- Harry olhou espantado para o primo.- Nós já sabemos.

- Sabem do que?

- De você. Da sua fama, do que aconteceu com você durante esses anos. – respondeu tio Valter, meio desconcertado.- Quando você foi voltou pra sua... _escola_, verão passado, Petúnia nos contou tudo.

Agora sim que Harry não estava entendendo mais nada. Primeiro os tios e o primo estavam sendo compreensivos com ele, e depois dizem que Petúnia, a _tia Petúnia_ contou tudo? Mas como que ela sabia?

Petúnia continuava em silêncio, apenas escutava. Sabia que teria que dar muitas explicações, mas não queria que fosse hoje. Seu estado emocional não permitiria que ela contasse a história, ela preferia quando estivesse mais calma, e com os pensamentos em ordem. Ela levantou a cabeça e disse, simplesmente:

- Feliz aniversário, Harry.

- Obrigado. – ele respondeu, depois de um tempo. Muitas perguntas martelavam em sua cabeça, e ele não sabia qual fazer primeiro, e nem se podia faze-las.

Eles ficaram um bom tempo em silêncio. Não era preciso palavras, pois apesar de não explicar nada, aquele silêncio dizia tudo. As perguntas, as explicações, as dúvidas, podiam ficar para outro dia. Ali, naquele momento, os olhos dos quatro diziam que estavam entendendo, pela primeira vez, uns aos outros. Estavam se aceitando como eram. Cada um com suas características, qualidades e defeitos. Já era um grande passo.

Harry entrou no banco de trás do carro se sentindo um pouco melhor. Hermione e Rony olharam para ele com cara indagadora, mas ele permaneceu calado. Começaram a conversar sobre a batalha, e todos concordaram que havia sido realmente criativa!

- Queria só ver a cara de Você-Sabe-Quem ao saber que os seus Comensais perderam para uns logros! – disse Rony, e todos no carro riram.

- A Lestrange que deve estar realmente furiosa!- comentou Hermione.

- Mas podem ter certeza que isso não vai ficar barato – opinou Olho-Tonto, sério. Todos acentiram

Harry ia comentar alguma coisa mas a sua visão ficou embaçada e a cicatriz começou a arder e queimar. Ele começou a esfregar a testa, para ver se melhorava, mas não adiantou.

- Harry? Harry, você está bem?

- A minha... cicatriz...- ele começou a dizer, mas a dor estava muito forte.

- Harry? O que houve? – perguntou o Sr. Weasley, que, se distraindo, desviou por pouco o carro de um poste. A visão do garoto começou a voltar ao normal, e a cicatriz parou de arder. Respirou fundo.

- Harry, foi ele? Você- Sabe- Quem está dando sinais de novo? – perguntou Rony, com os olhos arregalados de medo.

- Não se preocupem comigo, eu estou bem agora. Mas ele não parece muito feliz...

- O que quer dizer?

- Voldemort está furioso. _Muito_.

* * *

**N/A: **desculpem o tamanho do capt, eu seeei q tah pequeno, mas é que eu estou entrando em época de provas, e eu preciso passar, né? e pra passar a gente precisa estudar... além disso, teve esse feriado, festinhas, e tal, to meio sem tempo. mas é melhor um capitulo pequeno do que nenhum, não acham?

**fofiss:** que bom q tu gostou! brigada! e continua comentando, tá bom? : **Lilli-Evans:** : DD eu virei presença marcada da tua mas tu tb virou na minha, neh? hahsahsua... thanks! e quanto as Gemialidades Weasley, bom, eu tentei fazer o mais fiel o possível do original da JKR, que bom que tu achou que eu reproduzi bem! apesar de que teve uma parte que eu copiei do livro, né? hashahu... bjoks!! **Lisa Black: **bom, a gente tem que acabar na melhor parte pras pessoas virem de novo depois, neh? hshasuiaus.. brinks. e tomara que tu tenha gostado desse capt e volte depois de novo também! bjus!! **AnGeViLLe**: de nada! e que bom que tu gostou! eu pensei mesmo que tu fosse de Portugal. Volta sempre pra ler a fic, tah?

Assim, ó, galerinha, deixem um comentario pra mim! vocês que nao escrevem fics não sabem da agonia que é qdo eu vou ali ver e não tem nenhuma review nova, e não sabem da alegria q eu fico quando tem! e pra quem tb escrevem fics, vocês sabem do que eu estou falando! por isso: REVIEWS! digam se gostarm, se não gostaram, deixem sugestões, criticas, podem até pedir propaganda da fic de vcs, nao tem problema.

eu vou tentar atualizar o mais rapido o possivel, vou ver o que eu posso fazer. beijos!


	9. O melhor aniversário de todos

**Capítulo 8 – O melhor aniversário de todos

* * *

**

Estacionaram os carros em frente à casa da Sra. Figg, dois minutos depois todos adentravam a sala de estar da bruxa.

Harry nunca tinha, nas diversas vezes que estivera ali, prestado muita atenção na casa da vizinha. Se, antes de receber a carta de Hogwarts, todas as vezes que viesse passar o dia com a Sra Figg enquanto os Dursley saiam ele tivesse notado nos detalhes, veria que tinha muita coisa estranha. Para começar, em um canto tinha um pilha de Profetas Diários, e não pareciam ser recentes. Quadros nas paredes que retratavam coisas nada trouxas, como o castelo de Hogwarts, um caldeirão, pergaminhos. Em uma estante, os títulos dos livros eram bruxos, e a maioria dos objetos de decoração eram bruxos, também.

- E então? Como foi no parque? – perguntou a Sra. Figg, enquanto fechava a porta de casa. Os outros bruxos se entreolharam. Lupin sentou-se no sofá bege encostado na parede, e apoiou as mãos no queixo. Dédalo Diggle se escorou na parede, olhando para baixo. O olho mágico de Moody girava freneticamente. Arthur não conseguia deixar as mãos paradas, visivelmente nervoso.

- Por que é que vocês estão com essas caras? – perguntou a Sra. Weasley desconfiada- Alguma coisa aconteceu, não foi? Eu conheço vocês. Arthur Weasley, pare com essas mãos e me explique agora mesmo o que houve!

- Molly...

- Deixe, Arthur. Eu explico – Lupin começou a relatar os fatos do dia, e cada vez mais a Sra. Weasley ficava horrorizada. Ao fim da narração, ela sentou-se em uma poltrona e interrompeu em lágrimas.

- Eu disse! Eu disse que era perigoso, eu falei que era melhor não irmos, eu falei! Mas não, vocês nunca querem escutar uma mãe preocupada, uma amiga que quer o bem! É melhor correr os riscos, não é mesmo? E se, e se a, a varinha daquela Lestrange não tivesse sido realmente trocada! O que poderia ter acontecido com o Harry! Ai, não quero nem pensar, nem imaginar... – A Sra. Jones foi até a Sra. Weasley e a abraçou.

- Não pense mais nisso, Molly. Já passou! Aconteceu algo? Não! Então não há mais com o que se preocupar, certo? Se acalme e, eu, se fosse você, daria parabéns aos seus filhos. Foi graças a inteligência deles que tudo acabou bem.

A Sra. Weasley parou de chorar e encarou os dois filhos gêmeos.

- Ora é verdade, Héstia! Nada aconteceu. – Ela se levantou e abraçou Jorge e Fred. – Parabéns, queridos, nunca que eu iria imaginar que essas idéias malucas de vocês poderiam os salvar de Você-Sabe-Quem! – ela recomeçou a chorar.

* * *

Uma música tocava no fundo. Sobre a mesa da sala de jantar da Sra. Figg estavam tortinhas de abóbora, sapos de chocolate, bolos de caldeirão, pastéis de carne, algumas garrafas de cerveja amanteigada. Letras prateadas dançavam ao lado do lustre, formando as palavras "Feliz Aniversário, Harry".

Todos estavam conversando e rindo, por ora esquecendo o que havia acontecido anteriormente no mesmo dia. Hermione, Gina, Carlinhos, e o Sr. Weasley estavam em uma interessante conversa sobre os trouxas ("Não sei se entendi, Hermione, você disse que um computador é o que mesmo?"); Tonks, Gui, Mundungo, Diggle e Moody discutiam sobre quadribol ("Eu _não_ acreditei quando fiquei sabendo que a Rússia ganhou mais uma vez da China na Copa Asiática, _não acreditei_!"); as Sras. Jones, Figg e Vance conversavam sobre a última edição do Semanário das Bruxas ("Felicia Shepard ganhou o concurso de receita mais bruxa. E sabem o que ela mandou? Morceguinhos de amendoim! A que eu mandei era muito mais clássica no mundo bruxo e nem ficou entre as dez finalistas. Pode uma coisa dessas?"); Quim Shacklebolt, Elifas Doge, Lupin, Rony e Harry se divertiam vendo Jorge e Fred mostrarem alguns dos seus logros.

A Sra. Weasley entrou na sala trazendo um bolo vermelho-berrante, e dezesseis velas acesas sobre ele.

- Atenção! Atenção, todos, por favor! – com um pouco de custo, ela conseguiu que todos prestassem atenção nela.- Acho que, apesar de tudo o que aconteceu hoje, não podemos nos esquecer que Harry está fazendo anos e deve comemorar como se deve! Vamos cantar!

Todos juntos começaram a cantar _Parabéns a você_. Harry até começou a cantar junto, mas ao ouvir as palavras, se confundiu. Uma canção de parabéns bruxa! Ele nunca tinha ouvido! _(N/A: a primeira estrofe se canta no ritmo de Parabéns, a segunda no ritmo de "É Big")_

Parabéns ao Harry,

Que ele seja feliz

Um grande bruxo se torne

E por isso a gente diz:

Amigos!

Poderes!

Vida longa e magia!

Que do lado

Da Luz

Ele viva com alegria!

Harry! Harry!

- Faz um pedido!- gritou alguém. E Harry, achando que, apesar dos acontecimentos anteriores, aquele era o melhor aniversário de toda a sua vida, fez seu pedido.

"Voldemort certamente virá atrás de mim novamente. A profecia dizia que um de nós deverá morrer nas mãos do outro. Não sei se a batalha final será neste ano, e nem sei se, caso for, conseguirei sobreviver. Por isso eu quero que este ano seja muito bom, que eu viva como se fosse o último, aproveitando ao máximo. Queria um pouco menos de problemas, também, mas sei que não é possível. Por isso tudo o que eu peço, se isto de pedir realmente funcionar, é viver a vida fazendo com que ela valha a pena. Meus pais não morreram a toa. E nem Sirius".

Mas pensar em Sirius doía. Ele deixou uma lágrima cair, mas ninguém viu, pois tinha se curvado para apagar as velas do bolo.

Todos começaram a bater palmas, e Harry foi abraçado e cumprimentado por inúmeras mãos. Minutos depois, a Sra. Wealsey vinha com pedaços de bolo servidos em pratos, e todos voltaram a conversar animadamente. Harry viu Rony e Hermione subirem as escadas e logo em seguida descerem com um pacote cada um.

- Seu presente de aniversário, Harry. – disseram os dois, juntos.

Harry abriu os pacotes, de Hermione ganhara um livro intitulado "_Como escapar de detenções: aprenda a dobrar seus professores_", o que o fez ficar muito espantado.

- Justo você, Mione, que odeia quebrar regras?

- Bem, não sabemos o que nos aguarda, não é mesmo? Se nosso professor de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas for uma espécie de Umbridge...

Ele riu com o comentário, e abriu o presente de Rony, que era um conjunto dos Chudley Cannons, a equipe de quadribol pelo qual o amigo torcia (e era fanático): uma capa para vassoura, uma camiseta do time, um pomo laranja e o livro "_As melhores táticas dos Cannons dos últimos anos_". Harry, apesar de ter adorado o presente, ficou receoso, pois sabia que Rony não tinha dinheiro para comprar aquilo. Mas sua preocupação foi brevemente esquecida, quando o amigo disse que seu pai havia ganhado em um sorteio dois desses conjuntos, e ele decidira dar a Harry o segundo. Os gêmeos Weasley também lhe deram um presente: um Kit Mata Aula.

A festa estava bem boa, mas estava ficando tarde e no dia seguinte os bruxos adultos teriam que trabalhar. Todos se despediram, ficando apenas os Weasley, Lupin e Hermione, que estavam hospedados na casa da Sra. Figg.

- Bom, acho que eu devo ir para casa, então. – falou Harry, sentindo o seu estômago embrulhar. Ir para casa significava encontrar os Dursley, e ele não sabia como reagiriam depois de tudo o que acontecera. Harry se despediu de todos e foi até a casa número 4 (acompanhado do Sr. Weasley, é claro, pois ele não devia sair sozinho, muito menos a noite).

Abriu a porta e encontrou tudo silencioso, os Dursley já haviam ido dormir. Ele subiu as escadas e estava entrando em seu quarto, quando olhou para o lado e deparou com uma porta entreaberta e uma cabeça gorda e loura o observando. A porta foi rapidamente fechada quando Duda percebeu que Harry o havia visto.

Harry acordou e ficou um tempo raciocinando se tudo o que havia acontecido era mesmo verdade, e não um sonho. Olhou para os seus presentes para se certificar, e ficou extremamente feliz ao perceber que era realidade.

Uma coruja do _Profeta Diário_ entrou e largou o jornal sobre o garoto. Ele não sabia se ria ou se ficava sério: na primeira página estava uma foto da luta do dia anterior. A reportagem contava tudo o que havia acontecido, mas como não podia deixar de ser, exagerando no aspecto _Harry Potter_: "_O nosso jovem herói Harry Potter esteve a beira da morte_" A notícia terminava com um elogio à evolução da tecnologia bruxa.

Descendo as escadas para tomar café da manhã, Harry viu os Dursley sentando-se na mesa para fazer o mesmo. Ele não sabia direito como agir. Deu um leve sorriso, que não foi retribuído. Os parentes estavam indiferentes, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Não falaram uma só palavra com o garoto, e quando Harry avisou que provavelmente iria sair, tio Valter respondeu:

- Desde que não soframos conseqüências com isso, nem nos meta no meio dessa gente... Vá aonde quiser.

Definitivamente, não era isso o que ele esperava. Via a cara de culpa dos Dursley, provavelmente tinham conversado sobre o assunto. Mas não disse nada, apenas acentiu.

Ouviu a campainha tocar.

- Se for um daqueles seus amigos... Não vou deixa-los entrar! – disse Valter, enquanto ia atender a porta. Menos de meio minuto depois, Hermione e Rony entravam correndo na cozinha dos Dursley, sorrindo e com uma carta na mão.

- Harry! Harry, você viu?

Tio Válter entrou na cozinha logo após, com o rosto vermelho e um olhar nada bom. Petúnia e Duda pareciam congelados, aquela cara dele não era nada boa...

Uma coruja entrou pela janela, piando alto, e largou uma carta em cima de Harry. Corujas e bruxos, ao mesmo tempo, na cozinha de Válter Dursley.

* * *

**N/A: **Mil perdões!!!!! Eu sei que vocês devem estar querendo me matar, porque faz um mês que eu não atualizo, desculpem!!! A verdade é que ultimamente anda acontecendo tanta coisa... No fim de novembro eu tive provas feito uma condenada. Trimestral de matemática, matéria do ano todo, me entendam... Depois, no inicio de dezembro eu viajeicom a minha turma pra serra (4 dias em um lugar mágico e maravilhoso chamado Rincão do Coelho, em Canela, algum de vocês já foi?), quando voltei ainda estava em espirito de viagem, depois eu ainda tive que estudar um monte pra prova de física que decidia se eu passava de ano ou não (passei!!!)... Me entendam e perdoem, por favor.

O que vocês acharam da minha musiquinha de Parabéns? Ah, pode não ter ficado lá essas coisas, mas eu queria fazer umaalgo diferente... e aind apor cima tinha que rimar. Mas acho que no fim ficou boa, não é mesmo? Eu gostei, ao menos. Quanto a vocês, gostaria de saber (sim, pode criticar se não gostou, não tem problema)

**Lisa Black:** realmente, é cômico imaginar a cena da varinha... quanto aos Dursley e o Harry se entenderem... bem, apesar desse capitulo de agora mostrar exatamente o contrário, eu só digo: não perca as esperanças! muita coisa ainda vai acontecer... bjus!

**Barbara G: **fiquei realmente feliz com o teu comentário, isso significa que alguem gosta da minha fic o suficiente pra vir ver se há atualizações todos os dias! apesar de tu nao ter feito isso, n me importaria que tu ficassse me enchendo muito pra atualizar, não. Quanto aos capitulos: não sei. Eu estou escrevendo ainda, não está pronta, então não sei quantos capítulos vai ter. Quanto ao par do Potter: bem, sinto muito te dizer, mas eu não concordo com todos esses pares que tu me disse... não, não vai ser com o Draco, pois o par dele é outra pessoa (que não é a Gina. Isso te levou a alguma conclusão?) bjus!! e continua comentando sempre, viu?

**Sarah-Lupin-Black:** brigada! e eu já estou lendo a tua fic, por sinal to adorando. keep reviewing! bjus!

**Adriana Black: **nossa, mais uma Black? Essa galerinha gosta mesmo do Sirius, neh? hahhahsh... não entenda isso como uma critica nem nada, é apenas um comentário. eu tb adoro ele.

Brigada! E pode ter certeza que Voldemort está muito brabo mesmo... e tu me deixou, hm, orgulhosa, feliz, lisonjeada, qdo disse que qse chorou naquela parte... significa que tu tá gostando mesmo da minha fic! muito obrigada! e quanto a carta... tu vai ficar sabendo, mas nao eh agora. continua comentando, tah? bjus!

**Fernando Miaise:** brigada! e aqui está o capt! continua comentando! bjinhu

**Lilli-Evans:** olaa!! aaaltos papos no msn, neh? hsahsuahsu... guria, eu adoro as tuas reviews!

o q a Petúnia vai falar? bem, ela nao falou nada... mas nao eh por mto tempo, pode ter certeza. brigada pelos elogios! bjus!

Não podemos perder o hábito, não é mesmo? Então...reviews, please!!


	10. AVISO

**AVISO!!!

* * *

**

Bom, eu tenho uma notícia não muito boa pra vocês... Não pude atualizar antes porque fiquei donete (no Natal, pode uma coisa dessas??) Já to melhor, mas vou viajar pra praia hoje. E, sinto muito dizer, mas não tenho computador na praia, e isso significa que não vou poder atualizar a fic por um bom tempo...

Imagino que eu vá voltar perto das minhas aulas começarem, que é no fim de fevereiro, então provavelmente não vá atualizar antes disso. Mas, se servir de consolo, eu prometo dar uma boa adiantada! Vou levar um caderno e prometo escrever bastante, daí quando eu voltar vou postar mais rápido...

Me entendam e me desculpem, por favor! Mas não há nada que eu possa fazer.

Beijos!! Feliz Ano Novo!!

Obs: Não me abandonem quando eu voltar, tá? rs...

Mimi Granger.


	11. No Beco Diagonal

**N/A: **aaaaa! MIL PERDÕES! eu estou a mais de três meses sem dar capítulo novo pra vocês! como eu sou ruim! as coisas fugiram do meu controle... eu fui viajar nas férias, e confesso pra vocês que eu não estava muito animada pra escrever essa fic... Mas em compensação eu fiz uma short, só que o caderno que eu escrevi não tá comigo, assim que tiver eu posto... vai ser meu presente de desculpas... mas não sou a única culpada! culpem também a Lisa Black e a Nath Mansur, que desviavam a minha atenção no msn e não me deixava escrever... ushaushahsha... eh brincadeira, elas não tem nada a ver...

Bom, chega de falar e vamos direto pro capt.**

* * *

**

Capítulo 9 – No Beco Diagonal

Harry apanhou sua carta, confuso. Antes de mais nada, resolveu apresentar os amigos aos Dursley.

Hm, estes são meus amigos de Hog... da escola, Rony Weasley e Hermione Granger.

Muito prazer, Sr. e Sra. Dursley, e, ah, Duda, não é mesmo? – cumprimentou Hermione, polida.

Sim, sou o Duda.- respondeu ele, dando um sorrisinho a garota, que ficou constrangida enquanto Rony fechava a cara, e tentava explicar depois.

Nos desculpem por entrarmos assim na casa de vocês, mas é que chegaram os N.O.M.s!

Harry olhou para os parentes, e via uma cena um pouco... peculiar. Tia Petúnia fritava bacon como se nada estivesse acontecendo, tio Valter estava nervoso, mas era visível a sua dúvida sobre brigar ou sorrir, e Duda lançava sorrisinhos que ele imaginava serem charmosos para Hermione.

E o que seria esse N.O.M.s? – perguntou ele à menina.

Ah, são exam...- começou a explicar ela, mas foi interrompida por um tio Valter ainda incerto:

Você não é um daqueles que apareceu na _lareira_ há dois anos atrás? – perguntou, olhando fixamente para Rony, que corara.

Bem, sou, mas... bem, aquilo da língua, eu juro que não -

Vamos lá para fora. – Harry puxou os dois amigos para a rua e sentou-se junto deles no meio-fio da calçada. – Essa foi por pouco.

Por que? – perguntou Mione, curiosa.

Ta brincando? Me admiro que vocês não foram expulsos dali na mesma hora!

Sim, ele realmente se admirava disto. A mais estranha, contudo, era tia Petúnia. Por que ela não falara nada? Porque ela fingia que nada estava acontecendo, e seu olhar parecia tão distante e triste? Harry percebeu que depois da "conversa" do dia anterior, ela tinha mudado o seu comportamento com ele. A pergunta era: _por quê_?

Como se lesse pensamentos, Hermione virou-se para Harry e perguntou:

Harry, o que a sua tia tem? Ela não falou nada, e parecia tão deprimida...

Não sei, Mione. Isso é muito estranho.

Falando nisso, por que é que seu tio estava tão nervoso? Eu achei que depois de ontem, eles fossem ficar mais, hum... compreensivos... - disse Rony, ligeiramente preocupado. Harry deu um suspiro.

Eu também achei, Rony. Eu inclusive estou mais compreensivo com eles... Mas... Bem, parece que não mudou em nada. – ele olhou para as mãos e só então percebeu a carta. – São os N.O.M.s?

São sim, abre logo- Hermione disse, empolgada.

Harry abriu receoso o envelope azul-claro, tirou a única folha de dentro dele e leu:

_Sr. Harry Potter,_

_Aqui seguem suas notas do exame prestado pelo senhor em junho passado, Níveis Ordinários em Magia. _

_Feitiços – Excede as Expectativas_

_Transfiguração – Excede as Expectativas_

_Herbologia – Aceitável_

_Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas – Excepcional_

_Poções – Excepcional_

_Trato das Criaturas Mágicas – Excede as Expectativas_

_Astronomia – Aceitável_

_Adivinhação – Passável_

_História da Magia – Passável_

_O Sr. recebeu sete N.O.M.s_

_Dentro de alguns meses, uma coruja lhe enviará os certificados._

Eu tirei Excepcional em poções! Impossível! – exclamou Harry, surpreso.

O problema é o idiota do Snape - resmungou Rony.

Quantos vocês receberam? – perguntou Harry

Sete. Não passei em Adivinhação e Astronomia.

Eu também! Só que Astronomia eu passei, não fui bem em História da Magia.

História da Magia, Harry? – indagou Hermione, curiosa. – Mas estava tão fácil!

Fale por você – retrucou Rony.

Você esqueceu, Mione, que eu vi aquela... cena... no meio do exame de História da Magia?

Ah... desculpe, Harry, eu não...

Tudo bem.

Mas era óbvio que não estava tudo bem. Lembrar-se do dia em que Harry viu seu padrinho no corredor de uma sala no Ministério da Magia, e, pior, lembrar-se de tudo o que aconteceu depois, ainda machucava.

Rony tirou Harry de seus pensamentos, ao perguntar para Hermione quantos N.O.M.s ela recebera.

Bem, eu... hm... tirei dez.

Dez? Isso significa que você passou em _todos_? – perguntou Rony, incrédulo.

Bem... sim.- ela respondeu, corando. Hermione tivera um exame a mais que os amigos: Adivinhação tinha sido substituído por Aritmancia, e além disso ela também prestara para Runas Antigas.

Parabéns, Mione.

Obrigada, Harry.

É, parabéns. – cumprimentou Rony, depois. Um silêncio permaneceu por ali durante alguns minutos, até que Harry, mudando de assunto, perguntou animado:

E então, quais são os planos para hoje?

Os dias passavam rapidamente, e Harry nunca poderia imaginar que as férias na Rua dos Alfeneiros pudessem ser tão divertidas. O trio mais Gina, Jorge e Fred, estavam constantemente inventando brincadeiras novas, ou jogando xadrez de bruxo, ou até mesmo se dirigindo para um pequeno bosque ali por perto, que tinha uma clareira, assim podendo jogar quadribol sem o perigo de nenhum trouxa os avistar.

E assim, na metade de agosto, enquanto os jovens tomavam café na Sra. Figg, as corujas de Hogwarts chegaram, com a confirmação e a lista de material escolar.

_- Desvendando os mistérios das Artes das Trevas, volume 6_, de Edward Hoop. Quem será o novo professor? – perguntou Rony, enquanto conferia os nomes dos livros na lista.

Eu só espero que não seja nenhuma Umbridge da vida. – completou Hermione.

_- Hem, hem_ – pigarreou Gina, imitando a antiga professora, e fazendo os outros rirem.

Seja quem for, não acredito que dará aula por muito tempo – falou Jorge.

E por que?

Por que? Ora, Rony, você se esqueceu dos nossos dos professores que tivemos? Nenhum deles durou mais de um ano.

Bom, mas nunca se sabe, talvez possa entrar alguém que realmente -

Duvido. Primeiro foi o Benson, depois a Herford, Quirrel, Lockhart, Lupin, Moody que não era Moody, e por último a sapa velha da Umbridge. O cargo está amaldiçoado.

Harry nunca tinha pensado naqueles que foram professores antes dele. Sabia que diziam que o cargo era amaldiçoado, e que há anos nenhum professor conseguia ficar mais de um ano em Hogwarts, mas nunca passara por sua cabeça que Fred e Jorge, sendo mais velhos, tinham conhecido mais dois professores.

E esses outros dois saíram por que motivo? – perguntou Hermione, interessada, e Harry acentiu, também gostaria de saber. Os gêmeos se entreolharam.

O Benson era um panaca. Não dava aulas, praticamente. Gostava mesmo era de conversar, e pra disfarçar ele contava histórias de bruxos envolvidos em Artes das Trevas, ou que fizeram isso contra, ou isso a favor...

Os alunos começaram a ficar revoltados, sabe? – continuou Fred- Nós também, afinal... Que caras são essas?

Bem, digamos que, hm, _vocês_ interessados por aulas é uma coisa meio difícil de acreditar... – comentou Gina, enquanto abafava o riso.

Pois fique sabendo, _maninha_, que naquela época as coisas eram diferentes. Estávamos em nosso primeiro ano, sabe como é, curioso por tudo... E tudo bem que a gente nunca gostou de estudar, mas estudávamos, ou como vocês acham que criamos todos esses logros?

Ta, continua contando do Benson – pediu Hermione

Ah, não aconteceu nada de mais, o Dumbledore apenas demitiu ele no final do ano por não dar aulas.

E a outra?

A Herford? Não, essa era uma ótima professora! Ensinava cada coisa, não é Jorge?

Com certeza. Sabia tudo que existia no mundo de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas. E por isso foi contratada pelo Ministério.

Mas então ela não foi obrigada a sair? Não foi nada "trágico" o motivo da saída? – perguntou Harry.

Não. Mas mesmo assim, só durou um ano.

Sabe quem poderia ser? – Gina fez a pergunta com o olhar distante, como se imaginando a pessoa dando aulas da matéria. – O Snape.

Rony estava servindo-se de suco e acabou por derramar, Harry se engasgou com um pedaço de bacon, e Hermione franziu o cenho.

Afinal, continuou ela, ele sempre quis o cargo. E se não acharem ninguém, talvez Dumbledore finalmente concorde em troca-lo de matéria.

Mas daí, a pergunta é quem seria o novo professor de Poções.

Quem sabe ele não fica com das matérias? – sugeriu Fred, despreocupado.

Não! Não, não, daí é covardia! Injustiça! Se Snape uma vez é ruim, imagina só duas! E se o nosso horário for dois tempos de Poções seguido de dois de DCAT? Não, Dumbledore não pode, ele simplesmente não pode! – Rony parecia que levara um banho de água fria enquanto estava dormindo.

Nesse momento, a Sra. Weasley entrou na cozinha juntamente da Sra. Figg.

O que não pode? Ah! Chegaram as corujas da escola! Bom, então acho que hoje mesmo irei comprar o material de vocês!

Ir�? Como assim _irá_? Nós não podemos ir junto? – Questionou Rony, perplexo. A Sra. Weasley ficou meio embaraçada, olhou para Harry e virou de costas, andando em direção ao lado oposto da cozinha.

Bem, Rony, é que... eu não queria arriscar vocês. Agora que Você-Sabe-Quem está agindo livremente de novo, eu acho perigoso para... vocês.

Mas Harry entendeu que o _vocês_ era ele e não os outros. Talvez ela até tivesse medo por eles também, mas quando seus olhos encontraram os dela, ele percebeu que ele era o motivo maior.

Sra. Weasley, eu... eu tinha combinado com meus pais de encontra-los no Beco Diagonal quando fôssemos comprar o material, por isso eu gostaria de ir... junto. – Hermione falou ligeiramente consternada, em um tom que pedia o consentimento da mãe dos amigos.

Bom, nós vamos trabalhar, já ta na hora de voltar pro batente... E nem vem, já somos maiores, podemos fazer o que quisermos – falou Fred, enquanto Jorge acentia.

Bem, então... Mione, querida, você vai junto, claro, tem todo o direito de ver seus pais... E quanto a vocês dois, – disse a Sra. Weasley, apontando para os gêmeos – bem, quanto a vocês, não vou nem me dar o trabalho de responder! Já cansei dessa história de "somos maiores", e pra _trabalhar_, mesmo que seja... na... _loja_, eu nunca iria tentar impedir. Mas os outros ficam, certo?

Rony olhou para Harry com uma cara de que não estava gostando, e disse para a mãe que queria ir ao Beco Diagonal, ver quais eram as últimas tendências de artigos de quadribol, e também conhecer os novos logros dos irmãos (ele queria mesmo era adquirir, mas não iria falar para a mãe).

A Sra. Weasley não sabia bem o que dizer, olhou para Gina e Harry, perguntando com o olhar se também gostariam de ir. A Sra. Figg, que estava parada ao lado da porta, apenas assistindo a conversa, caminhou até Molly e disse, suavemente:

Sabe, Molly, creio que não há problema algum em as crianças a acompanharem. Querida, pense, o Beco Diagonal é um lugar movimentado, e apesar de possivelmente haver pessoas ligas à Você-Sabe-Quem circulando por l�, também há pessoas do Bem, aurores, tudo o mais. Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado não se atreveria a agir no Beco Diagonal, é muito arriscado! Deixe eles irem, Molly, querida, e em último caso, não se afaste muito.

Molly Weasley olhou para a senhora mais velha, ponderando se deveria ou não aceitar o que dissera.

Hm, Sra. Weasley, eu... eu não me importo de ficar aqui – comentou Harry, apesar de querer, sim, ir ao beco Diagonal.

Eu também não – acrescentou Gina depressa. Harry olhou para a garota, que estava olhando para ele. Ela não queria? Por que motivo?

Você não quer, Harry? Por que?

Eu...

Não, não se preocupem, vocês podem ir, a Sra. Figg está certa. Que mal haveria? Depois do almoço se arrumem, que nós iremos.

Todos se levantaram da mesa, e com um aceno de varinha os pratos e talheres estavam limpos. Harry subiu para o seu quarto, seguido de Rony e Hermione.

Vocês viram a cara da minha mãe? Ela não queria de jeito nenhum que fôssemos! Por que ser�, hein? – perguntou Rony, fechando a porta.

Você não percebeu o motivo?

Não.

Ela estava com medo por minha causa. Acha que lá estou mais vulnerável... Por um lado sua mãe não deixa de estar certa...

Eu percebi que era por causa disso também... Não sei se concordo, Harry... Mas espera aí! Se você queria ir, porque disse que não? – indagou Hermione, sentando-se na cama.

Não é óbvio? Para a Sra. Weasley não ter que se preocupar comigo. Não seria muito bom ter ela na minha cola o tempo todo, não que eu não goste da sua mãe, Rony, por favor, não me entenda mal – ele acrescentou, apressado.

Depois disso, Hermione desatou a falar sobre o seu encontro com os pais: iria pedir para eles comprarem um novo livro que tinha sido lançado, _Pais trouxas, filhos bruxos: entenda melhor_, e também iria comprar o novo exemplar de...

Por favor, Mione, você sabe comprar outra coisa que não seja livros? – a garota olhou para o amigo irritada, e respondeu, ríspida.

Bem, Rony, para o seu entendimento, eu sei, sim, mas gosto de ler livros, qual é o problema? E foi por causa desses livros que eu tirei nota máxima nos N.O.M.s, ao contrário de você! E é também por causa desses livros que eu consigo ir bem nos trabalhos e provas, e ainda ajudo _você_ nos seus trabalhos e estudos!

Rony ficou perplexo, não esperava a reação da amiga, principalmente quando essa saiu batendo a porta do quarto. Ele ficou balbuciando, sem saber o que dizer até que se irritou.

Mas o que deu nessa menina? Eu não... Ah, quer saber? – mas ele não completou, foi para a janela e ficou olhando algo lá fora, de costas.

Harry não comentou nada, nem se importou. Já estava acostumado com essas pequenas discussões entre seus dois melhores amigos, e tinha certas suspeitas do porque isso acontecia...

Rony? – o amigo deu um resmungo – Você já parou para pensar no time de quadribol da Grifinória esse ano? – o ânimo do outro pareceu melhorar consideravelmente.

Já. E cheguei a terrível conclusão de que estamos desfalcados – Harry riu.

Só você chegou a essa conclusão? Bem, nós não temos mais Cátia, Alicia e Angelina, então precisamos de artilheiros. Fora isso...

Ei, peraí! – disse Rony, se virando bruscamente – E você?

Como assim, eu? A Gina é a apanhadora agora!

Sim, mas ela só estava substituindo você por causa da Umbridge, e se aquela velha maluca não é mais a _Alta Inquisidora de Hogwarts_, você pode voltar para o time, é uma coisa óbvia!

Harry suspirou.

Rony. Eu nunca pediria para a Gina sair do time por minha causa. Por mais que... por mais que vocês digam que eu sou, hm, melhor que ela... – ele completou, tímido.

Mas Harry, é por uma causa nobre! Ou você quer ver a Sonserina levantando a Taça de Quadribol, esse ano?

Não precisam brigar por minha causa.

Os dois levaram um susto. Não viram Gina Weasley abrir a porta do quarto, nem perceberam que ela estava parada no batente da porta. Rony fez uma careta.

Você está aí faz muito tempo?

O suficiente para ouvir o motivo da discussão.

Quer dizer que se estivéssemos conversando sobre assuntos particulares você iria ficar aí, escutando? – perguntou Rony, extremamente irritado. Gina deu um suspiro e entrou no quarto, sentando-se na beirada da cama de Harry.

Eu bati na porta, vocês não me ouviram, então abri a porta e escutei duas palavras: "Gina" e "quadribol", portanto não era nada de particular, ao contrário, me envolvia. E se eu percebesse que a conversa não era da minha conta, iria sair e fechar a porta com delicadeza. Não se preocupe, irmãozinho querido, eu sou bem educada. Mas como eu ia falando... – Gina olhou fixamente para Harry – Você não vai precisar pedir para eu renunciar ao meu cargo de apanhadora. Farei isso por livre e espontânea vontade.

Harry ficou uns segundos em silêncio, captando a informação.

Mas... mas... Gina, olha, você ajudou a Grifinória a ganhar a Taça o ano passado e...

E você ajudou nos anos anteriores. Escute aqui, Harry, você quer ou não quer voltar a ser apanhador?

Querer eu quero – ele falou constrangido – mas não queria que você saísse do time por minha causa...

E quem disse que eu vou sair?

Gina... Desta vez quem está confuso aqui sou eu – falou Rony -. Você disse que não vai mais ser apanhadora.

Disse – confirmou a irmã.

E que não vai sair do time.

Isso mesmo.

Mas você _acabou_ de dizer que não vai mais ser apanhadora!

Ai, esses garotos! – Gina revirou os olhos e bufou. – Por acaso a única posição vaga no time é a de apanhador?

A de apanhador não está vaga.

Mas a de artilheiro está.

Harry e Rony trocaram um olhar. Gina, artilheira? Ora, era uma coisa tão óbvia! Por que não pensara nisso antes? A ruiva continuou:

Eu sempre gostei mais da goles do que do pomo, pra ser sincera. E já que me surgiu a oportunidade... Por que não tentar?

Gina, você está muito diferente, sabia? – falou Rony, após um tempo, no que a garota franziu o cenho.

Diferente? Como assim?

Diferente. Antes você era toda tímida, se escondia quando via o Harry, ou alguém desconhecido, e agora está até falando em ser artilheira, tomando atitudes...

Gina começou a rir. Depois adquiriu uma expressão séria, para então tornar a rir.

O que quer dizer com isso? Você está dizendo que... – ela então se irritou – Olhe aqui, Ronald Weasley. Eu não mudei como pessoa, ou a maneira de pensar. Eu nem sei porque você está falando isso. Apenas resolvi deixar a vergonha de lado, não tinha motivo para agir daquela maneira! Só estava me atrapalhando... E eu sei porque você não está contente com isso.

Eu? Não estou contente? Quem disse? – perguntou um Rony na defensiva.

A sua cara. Você queria que eu fosse como era antes, para poder tomar conta de mim... Aliás, todos vocês... Não, Harry, eu quis dizer os meus irmãos, você não tem nada a ver com isso. Sabe Rony... não sou mais a irmã caçula que tem que ser protegida pelos irmãos como se fosse uma boneca de porcelana. Eu tenho vida própria, sabia? Gostos próprios. E continuo sem entender o que o fato de eu querer ser artilheira tem a ver com tudo isso. Talvez porque eu não fui pedir sua permissão?

Gina terminou seu "discurso" ríspida, saindo do aposento pisando firme.

Primeiro a Hermione! Agora ela? Meu Deus, dai – me paciência! Quem pode entender as mulheres? – ele estava visivelmente mal-humorado.

Harry achou graça no comentário do amigo, mas achou que Gina estava com a razão.

* * *

- Ahn... Bem, eu... Eu queria dizer que não achei ruim você ter mudado. Primeiro que não foi uma mudança brusca, de uma hora pra outra, o que faz não perder a sua personalidade, e segundo que agora eu posso conversar contigo, e descobrir como você é legal. – falou Harry, em voz baixa, durante o almoço daquele dia. Gina corou levemente.

Obrigada... – ela deu uma risadinha – Eu nunca mudei a minha personalidade. Continuo sendo a mesma Gina de sempre. A única diferença é que eu descobri que conversar com pessoas não é nenhum Rabo-Córneo húngaro de sete cabeças...

Gina, me diz uma coisa... Por que você disse que não se importava de ficar aqui hoje? Realmente não quer ir no Beco Diagonal?

Na verdade eu até quero. Mas disse aquilo por sua causa.

Harry parou com o garfo a meio caminho da boca.

Por minha causa?

Eu percebi o real motivo da minha mãe em não querer nos permitir ir ao Beco Diagonal, e vi que você também percebeu, equando eu vi que você se ofereceupara ficar em casa, resolvi que ficaria para te fazer companhia. Se fosse comigo, não gostaria de ficar sozinha uma tarde. E eu não faço _tanta_ questão assim de ir.

Harry corou, sem saber direito o que responder. Por fim, resolveu apenas sorrir e não dizer nada.

Depois do almoço, conforme o combinado, o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley, juntamente com os filhos, Harry e Hermione foram comprar os materiais escolares no Beco Diagonal, via Flú.

Chegando l�, Hermione foi encontrar os pais no lugar marcado, Fred e Jorge foram para a sua loja, _Gemialidades Weasley_, e a Sra. Weasley propôs:

Bem, crianças, eu vou com Artur no Gringotes, se vocês quiserem podem passear, não há necessidade de irmos todos andar naqueles enjoativos carrinhos... Harry, querido, você se importa se formos ao seu cofre pegar dinheiro para seus materiais?

Não. Claro que não. –ele ficara constrangido, pois sabia que em seu cofre havia muito mais dinheiro que no da família Weasley.

Certo. Se vocês quiserem, podem ir dar umas voltas por aí. Só não se afastem muito... Nos encontramos daqui a... vejamos... quarenta e cinco minutos na frente da Floreios e Borrões?

Rony, Harry e Gina concordaram, e tomaram o caminho oposto do Sr. e Sra. Weasley.

Então, aonde vamos?

Eu combinei com o Dino. – falou Gina, fazendo as orelhas de Rony queimarem.

Você tem um encontro com o Dino Thomas?

Rony, eu estou com ele desde o fim das aulas. Esqueceu? Aliás... olha ele ali! – ela foi correndo até um garoto parado na porta de uma loja, deixando os dois amigos sozinhos.

Ta legal então, aonde nós vamos?

Na loja dos seus irmãos, que eu ainda não conheço!

Os dois foram então mais para o fim da rua, e pararam em frente a um lugar movimentado. Em uma placa vermelha, escrita em letras douradas que piscavam, estava escrito o nome_ da loja. _Harry queria ver a vitrine, mas não conseguiu, tamanha a quantidade de gente. Eles então entraram no estabelecimento, e o garoto levou um choque...

Todos os artigos possíveis e impossíveis de logros existiam ali. Frascos de tudo quanto era cor, caixas bem lacradas, objetos estranhos e engraçados, cartazes, uma quantidade enorme de coisas bizarras e inimagináveis.

Sejam bem vindos! – gritou Jorge para os dois, e começou a fazer propaganda de tudo o que havia na loja, no que Harry ficava se perguntando como eles conseguiram criar tudo aquilo sozinhos.

Depois de um tempo, Harry e Rony saíram da loja (Rony adquirira alguns produtos dos irmãos, mas Harry resolveu não comprar nada, qualquer coisa ele mandaria uma coruja aos gêmeos encomendando), e encontraram Hermione com uma pilha de livros nas mãos, além de sacolas penduradas nos braços.

Ah, finalmente encontrei vocês! Onde estavam?

Na loja de Fred e Jorge... – Hermione revirou os olhos.

Bem, papai foi chamado urgente no consultório, parece que uma senhora de idade deixou cair a dentadura no vaso sanitário e agora está sem dentes, não sei direito, mas...

Do que é que você está falando?

Meus pais são dentistas, Rony.

_- Eu sei_, mas como ele foi chamado? – Hermione deu um sorriso.

Descobrimos que a secretária deles é um aborto. Ela mandou uma coruja. Mas não era isso que eu estava dizendo... Bom, papai teve que ir embora , mamãe foi com ele e eu fiquei, não estava achando ninguém... Vocês nem sabem, os livros aumentaram consideravelmente o preço! Que absurdo!

Você já comprou tudo?

Já.

Harry consultou o relógio, e viu que estava na hora de irem encontrar a Sra. Weasley. Na frente da Floreios e Borrões, a livraria, eles encontraram Gina.

Mamãe não chegou ainda? – perguntou Rony, no que a irmã abanou a cabeça.

Uma coruja piou alto e derrubou um envelope. Rony se abaixou para pegar, e o estendeu a Harry.

É para você.

O menino abriu curioso o envelope, e leu um bilhete. Segundos depois, seu coração batia acelerado, não acreditando no que seus olhos haviam lido.

O que é, Harry?

Ele estendeu o braço, permitindo que os outros lessem o pequeno bilhete sem assinatura. Hermione deixou cair os livros que carregava, Gina levou a mão à boca e Rony se engasgou.

Meu Deus! – exclamou, pálida, Hermione.

* * *

**N/A**: então? o que acharam? gostaram? valeu a pena esperar todo esse tempo? ou ficou uma porcaria?

**Lisa Black:** sem palavras pra ti, guria! eu tou pasma com a quantidade de semelhanças entre a gente... tu é mto querida, viu? e, bom, o jogo virou... agora quem não tá no msn é tu... pq tu não tá pra te avisar que finalmente atualizei a fic? bom, mas respondendo a tua review, logo vocês vão saber o porque dos Dursley reagirem daquela maneira... ou então não, ou vai demorar bastantepra saber, depende de que rumo eu resolver tomar... Bju!

**JuJu Potter:** que bom que tu gosta! Eu fico tão feliz quando as pessoas me dizem isso... E quanto a não comentar... Bom, eu fico reeeealmente feliz quando recebo reviews, então não para de mandar, t�? Gostou da musiquinha? Que bom! Aliás, que bom tudo! hehhhehe... brigada. Bju!

**Nath Mansur: **finalmente! eu tava sempre dizendo que ia atualizar nessa semana, nessa semana... a semana chegou! hsahsuash... bom, tu não foi a primeira, mas não faz mal... tb adoro conversar contigo no msn! e no fim tu acabou não dizendo qual era o favor que tu queria, quando eu voltei tu já tinha saído... :( ... Bju!

**Adriana Black: **valeu a pena esperar daquela vez, espero que dessa vez também... e a espera foi maior... desculpa... Bom, eu também gosto do Sirius e da Andrômeda, mas da Belatriz e Narcisa não... elas são do mal... hhsauhsa... Bjo! Continua comentando!

**Alcia Spinet: **tu gostou? que bom, obrigada! bom, o segredo da Petúnia eu não vou revelar tão cedo, mas, não, não é isso o que tu disse não... hsuasha... Bjos!

**Lilian Black: **brigada, espero que as tuas férias tenham sido boas também, e aqui está o capt! Bju!

**Sarah-LupinBlack: **esse foi grande o suficiente? gostou do capt? Bjos!

Desculpa se eu esqueci alguém... Obrigada a todos os que estão lendo essa fic, e não esqueçam: REVIEWS, PLEASE!

Mimi Granger.


	12. Fim de férias

**Capítulo 10 - Fim de férias

* * *

**

Ele estendeu o braço, permitindo que os outros lessem o pequeno bilhete sem assinatura. Hermione deixou cair os livros que carregava, Gina levou a mão à boca e Rony se engasgou.

"Meu Deus!" – exclamou, pálida, Hermione.

_Ora, ora, ora..._

_Quem eu vejo andando despreocupadamente no Beco Diagonal? Não é o Potter infeliz? Deve estar comprando seus materiais escolares para voltar a Hogwarts. Pois então eu lhe digo: aproveite bem esse dia, pois o ano que vem ele não existirá, já que tampouco existirá Harry Potter para comprar materiais... Pode ter certeza, garoto, que este é o último ano de estudos. E sabe por que?Este é seu último ano de vida. Você pode ter escapado do poderosíssimo Lorde das Trevas cinco vezes, mas não passará disso. Tenha cuidado... _

"Olá, crianças! Desculpem o atraso, mas parece que todo mundo resolveu comprar os materiais hoje, o banco estava lotado, e... Está tudo bem com vocês?"

O Sr. e a Sra. Weasley haviam chegado, deixando os quatro extremamente constrangidos. Harry escondeu o bilhete às pressas, enquanto Hermione juntava os livros do chão. O nervosismo tomava conta, mas eles fizeram caras de inocentes e responderam que sim. Por sorte, nenhum dos adultos tocou mais no assunto,

"Certo, então, vamos entrar e comprar logo esses livros, que eu estou cheio de coisas para fazer hoje..." – disse o Sr. Weasley, adentrando a livraria.

ooooo

Os garotos, uma vez na casa da Sra. Figg, queriam urgentemente falar sobre o bilhete anônimo. Ignorando os comentários da mãe de Rony sobre como estavam estranhos, subiram diretamente para o quarto dele. Hermione fechou a porta e começou a andar de um lado para outro.

"Harry. Harry, você... Harry."

"Eu acho que ele já entendeu que o nome dele é Harry" – zombou Rony. Hermione o olhou indignada, e então continuou sua caminhada pelo quarto.

"Eu acho que as coisas estão piores do que pensamos. Quero dizer em proporções. Você-Sabe-Quem está realmente mais poderoso, e não vai hesitar em matar ninguém. Não estou me referindo apenas a você, Harry, estou dizendo no geral. Lógico que o principal objetivo é você, mas, sabe, acho que estão nos escondendo muita coisa" – pronunciou-se Gina após alguns segundos de silêncio.

"E por que esconderiam, mana? Ninguém aqui é uma criança de cinco anos. E omitir a verdade só faz piorar, não nos deixando saber o que realmente está acontecendo."

"Mas pensem... – começou Hermione, cautelosamente – Todos nós aqui corremos perigo. Eu por ser nascida trouxa. Vocês dois por serem "traidores do próprio sangue", e Harry... bem, por _ser_ o _Harry_. Então, acho que ficaram com medo de que... bem... pudéssemos querer dar uma de heróis... de novo..."

Hermione falara com cuidado, pois sabia o quanto aquelas palavras machucariam o amigo. Da última vez que eles tentaram salvar alguém a história acabou em morte… Harry, que até então estava só escutando, não conseguiu mais se conter.

"Isso! Isso, Hermione Granger, joga na minha cara que eu fui o culpado pela morte do Sirius! Que se eu praticasse oclumência como deveria, Voldemort não teria conseguido colocar aquela cena na minha mente, e que se eu não fosse tão estúpido a ponto de acreditar numa visão, e, como foi mesmo que você disse? Se eu não quisesse dar uma de herói, nada teria acontecido! Sirius estaria vivo e eu não estaria passando as férias com os Dursley, e talvez ele desse um jeito de provar que é inocente! Mas não, o Potterzinho aqui teve que estragar tudo e você faz questão de me lembrar!"

"Harry, eu..."

"E agora ainda tem esse maldito bilhete! Não sei porque vocês estão todos preocupados, já que eu estou ameaçado de morte desde que tinha um ano de idade!"

Harry tomou fôlego e se atirou na cama, as lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto. Um silêncio caiu sobre o quarto.

"Harry... – Hermione sussurrava, com receio de que se levantasse a voz, o garoto teria outro ataque. – Harry, desculpe, eu não fiz por mal, juro... Mas provavelmente esse deva ser o motivo, e... E eu não acho que você estragou tudo... Afinal, você amava Sirius, e se achava que ele estava correndo perigo estava completamente certo em tentar ajudar. Acho que eu faria o mesmo..."

Harry suspirou fundo. Hermione estava certa, não tinha porque gritar com ela desse jeito. Fora um momento de raiva, de colocar para fora tudo aquilo que estava entalado por um tempo, mas já tinha passado. Os amigos não tinham culpa.

Suspirando mais uma vez e se levantando, Harry foi até a amiga e a abraçou.

"Desculpa, Mione. Você não tem nada que ver, isso é coisa minha, raiva minha que eu joguei em você... desculpa."

"Tudo bem "– ela respondeu, sorrindo. Harry se soltou e pediu desculpas aos outros dois no quarto também e riu internamente ao ver a cara engraçada que Rony lhe lançava.

ooooo

Na casa da Sra. Figg, agora só restavam os Weasley e Hermione. Por consideração a Harry, não tinham ido para a sede da Ordem da Fênix, junto com alguns outros, e sim decidido ficar na rua dos Alfeneiros. Mas a velha Sra. Figg estava constantemente recebendo visitas.

Os dias foram passando normalmente. Harry saia de sua casa pela manhã e voltava pela noite, muitas vezes após o jantar, sem ouvir nenhuma pergunta ou reclamação dos Dursley. O que era estranho. "Eles estão sempre implicando comigo! Acho que aquele dia no parque talvez tenha significado alguma coisa, afinal..." pensava ele. Algumas vezes Hermione, Rony, e até mesmo Gina, vinham em sua casa. Harry os levava diretamente para o seu quarto, e várias vezes passaram agradáveis tardes jogando Snap Explosivo, conversando ou fazendo outra coisa qualquer. E, apesar de desaprovarem tal atitude, os tios nunca haviam falado qualquer coisa relacionada a isso.

Mas parecia que não era todos os Dursley que não queriam a presença de bruxos em sua casa. Ou, ao menos, de uma certa bruxa. Duda estava visivelmente encantado por Hermione, e fazia tudo o possível para chamar sua atenção; algo que a constrangia, divertia Harry e Gina, e deixava Rony mal-humorado.

No dia trinta e um de agosto, no fim das férias, Gina veio com uma proposta.

"Aquilo que a gente viu no parque, como era o nome mesmo? Cinema?"

"Cimena" – "corrigiu" Rony. Hermione riu gostosamente.

"Não, não, é cinema mesmo. Mas aquele era 3D, os comuns não são assim."

"E não teria como a gente ver outro cinema?" – Hermione se divertia.

"Outro filme, você diz. Cinema é o local. Aquilo que se vê nas telas é um filme. Mas sabe, Gina, que esta é uma boa idéia. Podíamos ir ao cinema, ou alugar uma fita de vídeo!"

"O que é uma fita de vídeo?"

Hermione olhou para Harry, que mantinha a cabeça baixa. Fora o do parque, ele nunca tinha ido a um cinema. Os Dursley nunca o deixaram fazer esse tipo de programas, e nem mesmo alugar uma fita de vídeo. Todos os filmes que ele tinha visto eram os que Duda tinha pedido, e digamos que não eram as melhores escolhas...

Hermione continuou.

"Bem, dentro das fitas de vídeo estão os filmes. É uma espécie de caixinha, e se você colocar essa fita dentro de um videocassete, o filme vai passar na televisão."

"Vamos alugar uma fita, então! Assistir a um filme!"

"Impossível, Rony. – Harry finalmente se manifestou – A Sra. Figg não tem vídeo, e duvido que os Dursley nos emprestem o deles."

"Exceto se..."

Harry e Rony se perguntaram porque Gina estava com aquele sorriso maroto no rosto. Mas a outra garota pareceu ter entendido prontamente.

"Não, não, não olha pra mim. Eu _não_ vou fazer isso que você está pensando."

"Ora, Mione, por favor! Em nome de uma tarde divertida!"

"Do que vocês estão falando?"

"O priminho do Harry tem uma quedinha pela nossa amiga aqui... "– começou Gina.

"Não precisa ficar lembrando disso. É bem constrangedor para... ela." – interrompeu o ruivo.

"Pode até ser, mas podemos também tirar vantagem da situação..."

"Gina... Não adianta me olhar assim. Eu _não _vou ceder."

ooooo

Os meninos entraram na locadora. Harry nunca tinha entrado em uma, já que quem escolhia os filmes era sempre Duda, e ele ficava sempre em casa, por isso passeava pela loja olhando os títulos de filmes que ele nunca tinha ouvido falar. Gina andava perto de Hermione, que olhava a sessão de lançamentos, e Rony parecia abismado com tudo aquilo. Ele pegou uma fita de vídeo, a virando de todos os lados, com a testa franzida. Acabou por derruba-la.

"Rony!"– Sibilou Hermione. O garoto timidamente colocou o objeto de volta no lugar.

"Procurando por alguma película em especial, garotos?" – O atendente da locadora foi ao encontro deles. Harry voltou para junto dos amigos.

"Hm, não exatamente... Queríamos uma distração para passar a tarde, mas não temos preferências. De repente um lançamento... Você tem alguma sugestão?" – respondeu Hermione, e o rapaz pareceu pensar por alguns segundos.

"Vocês gostam de que tipo de filme?"

"Desenho animado" – respondeu Gina, despertando a curiosidade dos outros.

"Como..." – começou Rony, mas recebeu um leve pisão no pé de Harry, que sussurrou alguma coisa como "estamos na presença de trouxas". O garoto se calou. E o atendente, por sorte, não vira nada.

"Bom, se vocês gostam de desenhos animados... O último lançamento foi "O Corcunda de Notre Dame". Já viram?"

"Não. É bom?" – perguntou Harry.

"Olha, o pessoal tem alugado bastante. Sabe como é, Disney..."

Eles assentiram, sendo que Rony e Gina não faziam nem idéia do que seria "Disney". Mas a ruiva parecia saber mais do que o esperado sobre filmes.

"Vocês têm aí Alladin?" – novamente, os rostos dos três amigos se viraram para ela, perplexos.

"Sim, e não está locado. Mas não é lançamento, como vocês devem saber… E a sua amiga pediu um lançamento… Vão querer Alladin?"

"Sobre o que seria Alladin?" – perguntou Rony. O vendedor franziu o cenho. Quem era a sã criatura da idade deles que nunca tinha ouvido falar de Alladin?

"Vamos querer essa mesma" – disse Gina, com firmeza.

Voltando para casa, com Alladin em uma sacola plástica, Gina recebeu a mesma pergunta, de todos, ao mesmo tempo.

"Como você sabe sobre desenhos animados? E isso de Alladin?" – ela deu uma risada.

"Ora, o Dino veio de uma família trouxa. Já me contou bastante coisas sobre o que costumam fazer, e quando ele me contou essa história de filmes e desenhos animados, isso despertou a minha curiosidade. Devem ser bonitinhos. E quando ele me contou essa história, eu fiquei realmente curiosa pra ver."

"Agora nós só precisamos que você convença o Duda a nos emprestar o vídeo, _né_, Mione?"

A garota fez um muxoxo, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

"Ah, por favor... Agora que nós alugamos a fita, como é que vamos ver sem a sua importantíssima ajuda?"

"Gina, eu já disse! Não vou me rebaixar a esse ponto!"

"Vamos ver então." – respondeu Harry, rindo junto de Gina, e se perguntando por que Rony ainda não tinha dado nem uma palavra sobre esse assunto.

Chegaram na Rua dos Alfeneiros, 4. Duda estava sentado no degrau de entrada da casa. Quando viu Hermione, abriu um sorriso, e se levantou. A garota suspirou, e Gina reprimiu uma risada.

"Oi, Duda." – cumprimentou a caçula Weasley. O garoto fez um gesto com a cabeça, retribuindo, mas sem tirar os olhos de Hermione.

"Que está fazendo aí parado?" – perguntou Harry.

"É da sua conta?" – ele replicou. Gina deu um chutinho em Hermione, que suspirou, resolvendo aceitar participar do "plano" dos amigos. Não que ela tivesse escolha.

"Duda? Por que essa má educação toda? Harry fez apenas uma pergunta, ele não foi grosso com você. Não é justo que você seja grosso com ele."

O menino corou, e torcia as mãos nervosamente.

"Bem, eu... eu... ahn..."

"Sabe o que eu faria se fosse você? Eu pediria desculpas."

"Eu? Pedir desculpas ao Harry? Por que, por acaso se eu não pedir ele me transforma em um monstro?" – ele olhava para o primo, em voz zombeteira. Hermione se postou em sua frente, séria, e demonstrando indignação.

"Você está caçoando dos bruxos, Duda? "– ele se arrepiou, por estar tão próximo da menina, e ficou sem fala. O que iria dizer? É óbvio que estava caçoando dos bruxos, mas por um minuto se esquecera que Hermione Granger também era uma.

"Eu, não, eu, só, não, eu... "– ele tentava encontrar palavras para se desculpar a ela.

Rony ficou vermelho, e falava rápido, como se estivesse brabo.

"Ora, para o Harry você não se desculpa, mas para a Mione sim, não é? Quem você pensa que é? Você acha realmente que ela vai querer alguma coisa com você? Grande ilusão!"

"Rony!" – disseram, em coro, Harry, Gina e Hermione. O rosto da última ficou escarlate.

"Quem é você para saber da minha vida, de quem eu quero ou não quero alguma coisa? Você não manda em mim, Ronald Weasley!" – ela estava realmente furiosa.

"Ótimo! Ótimo! Pois então fique com o seu trouxa aí, e veja o filme agarrada nele, quem sabe? Eu vou para o meu quarto!" – e dando meia volta, ele saiu pisando firme em direção à casa da Sra. Figg.

"Rony! Rony!" – gritou Gina, correndo atrás dele.

Duda olhava tudo com os olhos arregalados. Espantado, mas feliz, afinal, Hermione tinha brigado com o amigo por _sua causa_.

"Ahn... Que filme?" – ele perguntou, e os dois se entreolharam. Era melhor continuar, daqui a pouco Rony mudaria de idéia e voltaria.

"Sabe o que é? Nós alugamos um filme, mas não temos vídeo para assistir..." – a menina enrolava uma mecha dos cabelos nos dedos, e olhava para baixo, fingindo estar envergonhada.

"Não seja por isso! Eu posso emprestar o meu!" – Harry viu os olhos do primo brilharem, por poder ser de alguma ajuda à garota. Hermione abriu um largo sorriso.

"Mesmo? Você faria isso por nós?"

"Claro!"

Quinze minutos depois, o vídeo e a televisão estavam instalados no quarto de Harry. Duda queria ver junto, mas eles logo deram um jeito de tira-lo dali.

"E o Rony?" – perguntou Harry.

"Esqueça ele. Se ele não quer assistir, o problema é todo dele" – Mione replicou.

"Mas tem a Gina também – o garoto foi até a janela e deu uma risadinha – Ah, ela conseguiu convence-lo a vir."

Dois minutos se passaram, uma Gina sorridente e um Rony emburrado entraram no quarto.

"Ah, veio ver se eu irei mesmo me agarrar no Duda, pra ver o filme?" – Hermione estava realmente zangada.

"Não vim por _você_. E sim porque hoje é o nosso último dia de férias e eu não tenho nada _melhor_ pra fazer" – respondeu Rony, com o mesmo tom de grosseria. Hermione fingiu não escutar.

"Não, não! Vocês _não vão_ ficar brigados por causa _disso_! – disse Gina, indignada – É ridículo! Vocês estão o quê, regredindo até cinco anos de idade?"

Mas se ela esperava alguma reação positiva dos dois, com certeza decepcionara-se. Hermione virou de costas para Rony, com os braços cruzados, e ele a ela, ao mesmo tempo. Gina suspirou.

"Só falta me chamarem de "tia", agora... Escutem aqui. Escutem muito bem. Eu e Harry queremos ver o filme, e vocês serão os culpados por estragarem a nossa diversão. Por estragarem o último dia de férias de nós quatro. Portanto, tratem de fazer as pazes já."

"Pois que vejam, vocês! O que temos a ver com isso? – replicou Hermione mal-humorada, enquanto se encaminhava para a saída do quarto – Eu deixo vocês em paz para..."

Harry impediu a passagem da amiga, quando ela alcançava a porta.

"Este foi o programa que todos nós resolvemos fazer e, ou todo mundo ou ninguém assiste o desenho – ele disse, calmamente, enquanto a empurrava de volta para o meio do quarto. Nem Rony e nem Hermione abriram a boca – Essas briguinhas de vocês dois estão ficando cada vez mais sem sentido."

"Certo. Se vocês não querem por bem, vão ter que se entender por mal. Nos avisem quando pudermos ver o filme "– disse Gina, enquanto saía do quarto puxando Harry pela mão, e em seguida fechava a porta.

O garoto a olhou espantado.

"O que você fez?" – Gina Weasley deu um sorriso.

"Ora, é simples. Eles ficam aí dentro, e quando fizerem as pazes nos chamam. Eles não vão querer nos contrariar, já que fazendo isso estragariam o dia, portanto... "– Harry não pode deixar de rir. Era uma boa idéia.

"E nós ficamos aqui fora esperando?"

"Exatamente."

Ela sentou-se no chão. Ele fez o mesmo. Um clima constrangedor caiu sobre os dois. Gina analisava os quadros nas paredes e Harry procurava algum assunto.

"Então... Ansiosa pra voltar? "– ele finalmente disse, após algum tempo. A ruiva desviou a atenção dos quadros.

"Ah, sim. Não vejo a hora de rever meus amigos, não que vocês não sejam meus amigos, os outros amigos, eu digo, e os professores... Menos Snape, lógico". – Harry riu. Talvez o único que gostaria de reencontrar o professor de Poções era Draco Malfoy.

E ali eles ficaram por mais um tempinho, conversando trivialidades, até que a porta se abriu. Hermione e Rony não estavam no melhor dos humores, mas também não tinham mais aquela cara de ódio mortal.

"Tudo certo entre vocês? "– perguntou Gina, bem-humorada. Hermione sorriu.

"Tudo. Nós decidimos que... iremos todos ver o filme."

"Ah, que bom "– e dizendo isso, Gina entrou no quarto, com Harry atrás.

"_Um mundo ideal... Só seu e meu... – risada_ – _Voltaram, né?"_.

Harry desligou o aparelho.

"Uau, Harry! Você devia fazer igualzinho o Alladin! - disse Rony, empolgado, gesticulando com as mãos – Vai lá, pega o Voldemort e coloca ele dentro de uma lâmpada é _puif_ – ele fez um gesto como o de uma bomba explodindo - ... Era uma vez um Lord das Trevas!"

Eles riram da observação.

"Não, tinha que ser alguma coisa definitiva... Senão, é só o Malfoy esfregar que ele volta..." – falou Gina.

"Mas vai dizer que o Voldemort não parece o Jafar? "– disse Rony.

"Rony... Você falou o nome de Voldemort duas vezes em menos de um minuto. Já percebeu? "– Harry estava sorrindo. O amigo ficou atrapalhado.

"Eu... disse? Mesmo?"

O Weasley corou.

Hermione levantou-se, dizendo que era melhor eles voltarem e arrumarem as suas coisas, porque já era quase noite e os malões ainda estavam em cima do guarda-roupas. Harry chamou Duda, que levou o videocassete de volta para o seu quarto (mas não sem antes dar piscada de olho para Mione), e os três que estavam indo embora se propuseram a devolver a fita na locadora, já que era perto da casa da Sra. Figg.

Harry subiu ao seu quarto e começou a juntar seus pertences, guardando-os no malão. Nem acreditava que as férias já haviam acabado, e que mais um ano estava para começar... _"O que vai acontecer de extraordinário esse ano?"_, ele pensou. Sim, porque desde que entrara em Hogwarts, o garoto não tivera um ano comum propriamente dito.

Ele foi até Edwiges, e fez um cafuné na cabeça da coruja.

"Não saia hoje para caçar, certo? Voltaremos a Hogwarts amanhã" – o animal o olhou e deu um pio, como se compreendendo.

Harry deu uma olhada no quarto, vendo se não estava esquecendo nada. Não, já estava tudo dentro do malão. Ele fechou o mesmo e o encostou na parede, pronto. No dia seguinte era só apanha-lo, não precisaria ficar catando coisas espalhadas.

Pam. Pam.

O coração de Harry deu um salto. Quer barulhos eram aqueles? Demorou alguns segundos para ele voltar à realidade, compreendendo.

Pam, pam, pam!

As batidas na porta do quarto foram mais curtas, e em seguida ela se abriu.

"Harry? Eu poderia... eu poderia falar com você? Um instante? – ela parecia hesitante – Não vou tomar muito o seu tempo."

O garoto olhou perplexo para a tia Petúnia parada na porta do quarto, vestida com um roupão, pantufas, e o cabelo preso. Provavelmente estivera se preparando para dormir. Mas o que ela estava fazendo ali? Era a _tia Petúnia_!

Ela entrou no quarto e fechou a porta, suspirando. Harry parecia ter saído do seu estado de transe.

"Pode, claro" – mas nem adiantava dizer nada, pois a mulher já tinha se sentado em uma cadeira antes mesmo de ele abrir a boca.

Durante alguns segundos, houve um silêncio constrangedor. Depois, fixando o seu olhar em Edwiges, que a olhava desconfiada, a tia falou.

"Você deve estar se perguntando o que eu estou fazendo aqui."

Harry não respondeu. Ela continuou.

"Mas acho que essa não é a pergunta mais importante para você neste momento, e eu também não me arriscaria a tentar adivinhar qual seria."

Ele continuava apenas escutando.

"Com certeza, eu não sei responder nem um terço delas, e você agora deve estar pensando: "Mas como poderia? Ela não convive no mundo bruxo, ela não sabe nem da metade das coisas por que passo, como poderia responder alguma coisa?" – Petúnia o encarou - talvez você esteja certo, eu não posso. Mas eu... eu me..."

Ela hesitou um instante."

"Eu me preocupo com você."

"_Desde quando?"_ Harry pensou. E, como se lesse pensamentos...

"Preocupo-me desde que você apareceu na minha porta em uma cestinha e com uma carta de Dumbledore. Afinal de contas, você tinha derrotado Você-Sabe-Quem. E ele tinha matado minha irmã! Apesar das desavenças, a gente até que se gostava. E ao morrer, ela deixou no mundo um bebê de um ano. Virou meu dever cuidar de você. Você, Harry, é o único que restou da minha família. Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado tirou tudo de mim, até... até meus pais."

Harry piscou. Primeiro, tia Petúnia entrando em seu quarto para esclarecer coisas, depois fala que preocupa com ele, que gostava de sua mãe, fala a palavra "Dumbledore" com a maior naturalidade, menciona Voldemort, ou melhor, não tem coragem de mencionar seu nome, e agora ainda vem com essa história de "meus pais"? Isso não era nem um pouco normal.

"Seus... seus pai? Meus avós? Você nunca me disse nada sobre eles."

A tia se levantou e foi até a janela.

"São lembranças tristes, pra quê ficar trazendo até o presente?"

"O Duda nunca teve curiosidade? "– ele estava tendo uma _conversa civilizada_ com Petúnia Dursley. Ela só podia estar enfeitiçada!

"Ah, sim, ele já perguntou. Quando o pai de Valter faleceu, você lembra? O Duda tinha seis anos, e queria saber sobre os meus pais também, do que eles tinham morrido. Eu respondi que era melhor não falarmos sobre isso, mas que os médicos não tinham conseguido descobrir a causa da morte. O que não deixa de ser verdade."

O garoto pensou por alguns instantes. Voldemort matara seus avós? Ora, mas então havia mais coisas escondidas do que ele imaginava!

"Você está querendo dizer que meus avós morreram de um Avada Kedavra lançado por Voldemort?"

Petúnia estremeceu ao ouvir o nome, e andando até ele, respondeu.

"Não exatamente. Um dia quem sabe eu lhe conto tudo. Não hoje. Existe muita coisa que você não sabe e precisa saber, Harry, mas ainda não é hora de contar. Eu não estou... preparada. Sem contar que já tens problemas demais."

"Mas eu tenho o direito de sab..."

"É lógico que tem! Mas não me peça isso por enquanto. Só vim aqui para dizer que se precisar, estou aí. Não nos culpe pelo comportamento indiferente com você, mas é que precisamos nos acostumar com isso tudo. Eu com umas coisas, Valter e Duda com outras. Eles estão recém começando a entender a história toda, eu já conheço. Sei mais sobre você do que imagina."

A tia abriu a boca para continuar, mas parou, indecisa. Por fim, acabou por falar.

"A propósito, quando aquilo da profecia tiver que acontecer... boa sorte."

E sem mais dizer, saiu do quarto deixando um Harry atordoado e desesperadamente confuso encarando o nada.

* * *

N/A: Depois de séculos eu resolvi aparecer! Não é por maldade, nem por preguiça! Acontece que eu cometi um gravíssimo erro ao publicar a fic com apenas dois capítulos prontos. E daí, adivinhem o que aconteceu? Eu logo fiquei sem material! E agora, eu preciso primeiro terminar o capítulo para depois postar... Não tenho reservas... Aliás, não tinha, porque essa semana eu terminei o capítulo 11! Fiquei tão feliz!

Acharam que esse capítulo teve muito diálogo? Eu também. Mas o próximo não tem tanto...

Sinto informa-los que eu estou completamente cheia de coisas do colégio pra fazer. Todas as semanas algum professor marca alguma prova, mais trabalho, mais isso e mais aquilo... Portanto, não sei quando vou conseguir postar o próximo cap (na verdade, era pra eu estar estudando química nesse exato momento).

**Alcia Spinet: **Bem, aí está a carta misteriosa... Obrigada por comentar! Beijinhos!

**Lisa Black**: Ah, que sem graça, tu já leu o capítulo! A tua curiosidade já foi morta! Mas no fim tu não me disse o que achou! E aí, o que achou? Shahsuahsah... Bem, acho que eu só vou poder ler Relatos Marotos no fim de semana... Não sei... Mas viu, publiquei o capítulo finalmente, como deu pra perceber... shuahsuahsua... Que tu tava me cobrando esses dias. Nem sei mais o que dizer nessa resposta. Tudo o que tu escreveu a gente já falou no msn! A tua review fala daquilo que tu tava mal dos olhos, e tal... Faz tempo, né! Bjinhus!

**JuJu Potter: **Por que a galera achou que eles foram seqüestrados? Tu não foi a única que disse isso. Bom, como deu pra ver, não foi isso o que aconteceu... E, hm, esse capítulo, tu achou o comprimento bom como o outro? Obrigada por comentar! Bjinhus!

**Adriana Black**: Obrigada! E sorry por ter feito vocês esperarem dois meses... Mas não me mande um Avada! Senão não vai mais ter O mundo dá voltas, Harry! Hshashua... Brigada pela reviw! Bjos!

**Sou a boa:** bem, eu demorei, e espero que vc não tenha tido um infarte... Thanks pela review! Bjus!

Que graça teria se eu não dissesse o de sempre? REVIEWS!


	13. Regresso

**Capítulo 11 - Regresso**

Harry olhou para a tão conhecida locomotiva vermelha. Lá estava ela outra vez, viva, acordada, esperando para levar mil alunos excitados e ansiosos para mais um ano escolar. Percorreu o trem com os olhos sentindo, estranhamente, carinho pela máquina. Ela já abrigara seus pais, Lupin, Sirius... já levara dentro de si aqueles que um dia foram apenas alunos de onze anos inseguros para o que viria. Prof. McGonagall. Dumbledore. Voldemort. Sim, o objeto que parecia ganhar vida elevando sua fumaça ao céu presenciara a muitos momentos, e com certeza tinha muita história pra contar...

Harry olhou ao redor, tentando gravar na memória cada detalhe do que via. Quem sabe não fosse mesmo a última vez que participaria de um volta às aulas? Quem saberia dizer o que lhe guardava o futuro? Bem, se não fosse a última, era a penúltima, disso tinha certeza. Mais dois anos e adeus, Hogwarts.

Um menininho loiro recebia conselhos da mãe, que parecia estar mais receosa do que ele. Ele rolou os olhos, e fez um gesto com a mão, sinalizando que já havia entendido, mas a mãe continuou a falar. O garotinho disse algo que a calou e a fez olhar comovida para o filho. Depois, se abaixou e deu-lhe um grande abraço, depositando beijos em suas bochechas. O menino sorriu, retribuindo o abraço da mulher, e em seguida seguiu para o trem, de onde abanou para a mãe da porta. Ela abanou de volta.

Harry observava-os, lembrando que no seu primeiro dia em Hogwarts ninguém o abraçara ternamente, nem beijara suas bochechas e nem lhe dera conselhos. Sua mãe não estava lá com ele, mas morta, e os Dursley pouco se importaram. Como seria se tivesse mãe? O que ela faria, o que diria, como o trataria? Naquele momento, tudo o que Harry mais ansiava era de um abraço materno.

-Vamos, Harry, do contrário não conseguiremos cabine – a voz de Hermione o tirou de seus pensamentos, e ele viu que a amiga já entrava no trem, seguida de Rony. Segurando a alça de seu malão, ele foi atrás.

Na metade do trem, encontraram uma cabine vazia.

-Nem posso acreditar que já se passaram dois meses desde que pisamos neste trem! As férias mal começaram e já são aulas de novo! – exclamou Rony, deixando cair os braços, com ar desapontado.

-Ora, do que é que você está reclamando? Foram _dois meses_ de descanso, e eu digo pra vocês que já não agüentava mais! Só de pensar que iremos aprender coisas novas, bem, isso é realmente empolgante.

-Só você mesmo, Mione, para preferir trocar as férias por deveres e aulas – disse Harry, rindo, e fazendo com que a menina ficasse ligeiramente desconcertada.

-Ah, bem, eu... Ah, falem sério, vocês não estavam com saudades de Hogwarts? – ela perguntou, incrédula.

-De Hogwarts, sim. Dos deveres e provas, não - respondeu Rony, com um meio sorriso, sentando-se logo em seguida dos outros. Dirigindo o olhar à porta, ele a viu abrir e Neville Longbottom entrar.

-Hei! Finalmente achei vocês!

-Olá, Neville! Como foram as férias? – perguntou Hermione simpática, arrastando-se para o lado no banco e deixando espaço para o recém-chegado sentar.

-Boas. Passei três semanas na Itália com a minha avó. Vocês não imaginam o que é o verão deles, muito mais quente do que aqui! E no resto das férias fiquei por aqui, mesmo.

-E... ahn... e os seus pais, Neville? Como estão? – Harry esperava que, ao fazer a pergunta, o menino ficasse meio desanimado, mas ao contrário: ele abriu um largo sorriso.

-Obrigado por se preocupar, Harry. Mas eu tenho boas notícias: eles estão melhorando! Os médicos falaram que parece que estão voltando a recuperar a sanidade. Quer dizer, parece, né, mas só de haver a possibilidade já é bom.

-Com certeza – disse Hermione.

-É. Acho que eu nunca deveria ter escondido isso de vocês. Eles são meus pais, do jeito que estão. Mas e vocês, o que fizeram?

-Ah, nada de muito especial. Ficamos as férias juntos, sim, mas... – começou Rony, mas foi interrompido por Neville.

-Ah, agora eu me lembrei! Como assim não aconteceu nada de especial, Rony, se saiu na primeira página do _Profeta Diário_ o que aconteceu em um parque! Foi horrível! E parabéns, pra vocês. Foram muito corajosos.

oooooooooo

Hermione, Harry e Rony sentaram-se na mesa da Grifinória, e imediatamente olharam para a mesa dos professores, querendo saber quem ocuparia o cargo de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas. Mas não havia professores novos. A única diferença é que tanto Trelawney como Firenze estavam ali.

Porém havia, sim, uma pessoa desconhecida sentada na mesa dos professores, ao lado de Minerva McGonagall. Uma jovem bonita, de cabelos cor de mel compridos logo chamou a atenção do trio.

-O que uma aluna está fazendo na mesa deles? – indagou Harry, com o cenho franzido.

-Talvez ela seja de outro país, e se mudado para a Inglaterra. Conseqüentemente, mudando de escola – respondeu Hermione, não dando muita importância para o fato.

-É, mas _o quê_ ela está fazendo lá? – perguntou Rony.

-Esperando a Seleção, talvez.

-Mas Harry, ela não deveria estar junto dos alunos do primeiro ano, esperando para pôr o Chapéu Seletor na cabeça e ir para uma casa?

-Logo saberemos, Rony, acalme-se e, olhe, lá vem McGonagall com os primeiranistas –falou Hermione, apontando para a entrada do Salão Principal.

A professora de Transfiguração Minerva McGonagall colocou o banquinho de três pernas na frente da mesa dos professores, com um chapéu velho e surrado em cima do mesmo. No instante seguinte, o chapéu abriu um rasgão, que seria sua boca, e começou uma canção, que nesse ano falava de perigos, deixar de lado os preconceitos, e união, em tom muito mais grave do que no ano anterior.

A Profª McGonagall desenrolou um pergaminho.

-Quando eu chamar seus nomes, sentem-se no banquinho e coloquem o chapéu na cabeça. Priscilla Alden!

Uma menina pálida (e de olhar aterrorizado), com os cabelos loiros presos em um alto rabo de cavalo se aproximou, arrastando os pés, lentamente. O chapéu, que afundara até o meio da cabeça da menina, gritou após alguns segundos.

-Lufa-Lufa! – Priscilla Alden correu até a mesa da, agora, sua casa.

-Charles Carrol! – chamou Minerva.

O menino que Harry observara na estação de trem se aproximou e abriu um longo sorriso ao ser selecionado para a Grifinória.

-Marsha Denno! – a garota havia ido para a Corvinal.

-Lucia Dokey! – uma sonserina.

A professora chamou mais nomes, e os alunos já sentados estavam cansando de bater palmas. Parecia que havia mais alunos entrando no mundo mágico do que o comum, e Harry tinha a desconfiança de que era por causa da guerra que estava se formando.

Após terminada a Seleção e Minerva McGonagall ter voltado (ela havia saído para guardar o banquinho e o chapéu), Dumbledore iniciou seu tradicional discurso de início de ano.

-Bem vindos! Aos que chegam esse ano, um bom princípio, e aos que já estão aqui de longa data, um bom retorno. Sinto informa-los que este talvez seja um ano conturbado, já que Voldemort, além de ter retornado, já se manifestou – alguns alunos se encolheram ao ouvir o nome do Lorde das trevas, e Dumbledore olhou para Harry, Rony, Hermione, Gina e Luna – Gostaria de dizer aos primeiranistas, esperando que o restante já saiba, que a Floresta Proibida é proibida. Agora anúncio sobre os professores: Firenze e Sibila Trelawney continuarão dando juntos as aulas de Adivinhação.

-Ainda bem que não temos mais isso – cochichou Rony para Harry.

Dumbledore continuou.

-Também gostaria de apresenta-los a sua nova professora de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas, já que a Sra. Dolores Umbridge se encontra incapaz de lecionar. Uma salva se palmas, por favor, à Profª Delancey Daaé.

A jovem ao lado de McGonagall se levantou com um sorriso estampado no rosto. Os queixos dos alunos caíram.

-É ela? – balbuciou Rony, perplexo – A nova professora? E nós pensando que era uma aluna!

-Parece tão jovem! Eu daria sexto ou sétimo ano, para ela! – disse Hermione, também espantada.

A Profª Daaé esperou as palmas cessarem para começar a falar.

-Em primeiro lugar, gostaria de agradecer ao Prof. Dumbledore pela oportunidade de dar aulas em Hogwarts – ela olhou para o diretor, que sorriu – Em segundo lugar, quero agradecer aos outros professores, por terem me acolhido tão bem. – seus olhos se encontraram rapidamente com os de Severo Snape, professor de Poções, e Harry percebeu que ele era o único que não havia "acolhido tão bem" Delancey Daaé. Que sabia perfeitamente disso. – E quanto a vocês... – ela fez uma pausa, olhando os alunos – No fim do ano eu agradeço, se merecerem...

Todos no Salão riram, e a professora sentou-se. Dumbledore levantou-se, sério.

-Antes de comermos, desejo dar mais uma palavrinha, e desejo a atenção de todos.

Devido ao tom de voz do diretor, fez-se silêncio absoluto no mesmo instante. Ele continuou, gravemente:

-A guerra existe. Os tempos estão sombrios e o perigo é constante. Nós vos pedimos com insistência. Não digam nunca "isso é natural!". Diante dos acontecimentos de cada dia, numa época em que reina a confusão, em que corre o sangue, em que o arbitrário tem força de lei, em que a humanidade se desumaniza, não digam nunca: "isso é natural!". Para que nada possa ser imutável. Obrigado.¹

Dumbledore estalou os dedos, e as travessas vazias nas mesas se encheram das mais variadas culinárias. Mas ninguém pareceu perceber isso: a maioria ainda estava absorta nas últimas palavras do diretor.

Aos poucos, o barulho foi voltando, e as conversas recomeçaram.

-Ei, o que vocês acharam dessa nova professora? – perguntou Simas Finnigan sentado na frente de Harry.

-É a maior gata – respondeu Dino Thomas, recebendo um tapinha no braço da namorada, que estava ao seu lado e risadas dos demais – Ai, Gina, isso dói!

-Era pra doer mesmo!

-Dizer que ela é bonita não significa que eu vá, sei lá, largar você, ou o que quer que tenha passado na sua mente doida. Ou eu sou por acaso o único garoto que você acha bonito?

Gina levantou uma sobrancelha.

-E quem disse que eu acho você bonito? – a gargalhada foi geral. Gina até que tentou segurar o riso, mas não conseguiu. Em seguida, deu um beijo na bochecha do namorado, ainda meio rindo. – Eu to brincando...

Dino fingia mágoa. Rony parecia não estar gostando nada da cena que via, e Harry encarava o próprio prato.

-Mas falando sério, agora, o que vocês acharam dela?

-Me pareceu bem humorada. E pessoas bem humoradas costumam ser legais – respondeu a caçula Weasley, enquanto se servia de um pedaço de pernil.

-Concordo. Mas ela pode muito bem estar se fazendo de boazinha, para depois se revelar como uma terrível e maquiavélica comedora de criancinhas! – falou Simas, abaixando o tom de voz teatralmente e se inclinando para frente, como se estivesse contando um horrível segredo. Os amigos riram.

-Simas, eu acho que você anda lendo muitos contos trouxas – falou Harry entre risos.

-Não venha me dizer agora que ela mora em uma casa feita de doces! – zombou Hermione, mas Simas pareceu não entender.

-É uma historinha trouxa, João e Maria – Dino explicou.

-Vocês viram o modo como Snape parecia não ter gostado dela ocupar o cargo? – Neville intrometeu-se na conversa.

-É óbvio que não, ele quer esse lugar há séculos – resmungou Rony, tomando um gole do suco de abóbora.

Por que será que Dumbledore não aceita? – indagou Harry, mais para si mesmo do que para os outros. E sem conseguir responder, o grupo passou para outros assunto.

oooooo

Harry cerrou o cortinado da cama. No dia seguinte, tudo voltaria ao normal, e ele acordaria cedo para receber seu horário de aulas. E ele ainda queria dar uma passada na casa de seu amigo meio-gigante Hagrid...

"Que saudades que eu estava disso tudo aqui"pensou, já deitado na cama. E com esses pensamentos, adormeceu.

* * *

**N/A: **Quatro meses sem postar... que vergonha. E o capítulo já está pronto ha muito tempo.

Assim, pessoinhas lindas do meu coração. Eu ando meio desanimada com essa fic. Não que eu não queira mais, porque eu tenho uma história ótima (eu acho, ao menos) que eu não quero jogar fora, mas não sei quando vou atualizar de novo. Não vou parar com a fic, mas vou suspender. Minhas prioridades são outras... Mil desculpas para os muito poucos que acompanham. Repetindo: não estou abandonando. Apenas dando um tempo... Um dia eu volto. Mas assim fico com a minha consciência mais tranquila, deixando vocês avisados...

**Lisa Black: **fico feliz que tu tenha gostado do capítulo! Espero que tenha gostado dessa aqui também, apesar de minúsculo... Nossa, faz mais tempo ainda. Agora não são mais dois, mas seis meses que tu tá de óculos. hsuhaushau O que a Petúnia queria dizer? Bem, ela quis dizer uma coisa. Um segredo... que um dia eu volto a contar. Mas agora eu quero me dedicar à minha T/L. Parei com essa porque não consigo manter dois grandes projetos juntos, acho... Ah, e eu quero falar contigo sobre uma idéia que eu tive, e que eu quero te convidar pra fazer comigo... Uma idéia Perversa... xDD Bem, bem, to indo. Beijooos!

Deixem reviews. Quem sabe assim eu não me animo de novo e volto a escrever?

Beijos!

Mimi Granger.

* * *

**¹:** De "nós" até "imutável" : essa frase é de Brecht. Dêem os créditos a ele (imaginado que é um "ele").


End file.
